He's Everything I Ask For
by ILoveThemAllEqually
Summary: UA: Dean, 22 ans, vit avec son frère Adam, 8 ans. Il travaille dans un garage sous la direction de Bobby. Alors qu'il a l'habitude de demander à Anna de garder Adam, celle-ci ne peut pas et envoie son cousin Castiel. Dean s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** He's everything I ask for (titre inspiré par Everything I Ask For de The Maine.)

**Auteur**: ILoveThemAllEqually

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Genre:** Humour/Romance, Dean/Castiel

**Rated:** M

**Résumé: **AU: Dean est un jeune homme de 22 ans qui vit avec son petit frère Adam de 8 ans. Dean travaille dans un garage sous la direction de Bobby. Alors qu'il a l'habitude de demander à Anna, sa meilleure amie, de garder Adam, celle-ci ne peut pas et envoie son cousin, Castiel pour le garder. Dean s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils viennent tout droit de l'imagination de Eric Kriple et tout les autres.

**Spoilers:** Euuuuh c'est une AU alors no spoilers ! :D

**Note:** C'est ma première AU (Alternate Universe), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience et soyez libres de me laisser vos suggestions pour la suite qui pourront être prise en compte :DD

Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Dean, c'est Anna. J'ai un problème et je peux pas garder Adam."

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Mon imbécile de frère s'est fait arrêter et je dois aller le récupérer. Mais t'inquiètes pas pour Adam, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour le garder."

"Je peux peut-être annuler et le garder."

"Dean." Dit-elle d'un ton agacé. "Sois pas stupide. Tu sais que je ne demanderais pas à n'importe qui de le garder."

"Oui mais… "

"Y a pas de mais, okay? Et crois moi quand je dis qu'il est…"

"Ah c'est un il en plus?" Coupa Dean.

"Oui, Dean. C'est un il. Ce il s'appelle Castiel et c'est mon cousin."

"Ca m'a tout l'air d'un mec bizarre…"

"Dean!" Anna cria.

"Désolé, désolé...Merci de m'avoir trouvé…ce mec."

"De rien. Ecoute je dois y aller mais ne t'inquiètes pas Castiel est…enfin tu verras par toi-même !"

"Quoi ?" Mais Anna avait déjà raccroché.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Dean savait qui c'était – qui d'autre ça pouvait être, hein ?- et Dean savait qu'il allait poliment lui dire d'aller se faire voir parce que les Winchester n'ont pas besoin d'un quelconque taré ! Dean ouvrit la porte et…

« Bonjour. Je suis Castiel le cousin d'Anna. » Dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Ce Castiel avait les yeux bleu les plus incroyables qu'il ait jamais vu, et il les contempla, il plongea dedans même. Dean dû y rester un long moment puisque Castiel inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté, et non Dean ne trouvait pas sa adorable, non, non…bon alors un tout petit peu.

« Hein ? » Fut tout ce que Dean arriva à articuler.

« Est-ce que je suis bien chez les Winchester ? »

Dean fut frappé par la voix rauque qui sortit de cette bouche et il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une petite tête blonde sauta dans les bras de Castiel qui l'attrapa sans difficulté.

« Salut ! Moi c'est Adam, et lui c'est mon grand frère Dean. » Dit le petit garçon.

« Moi c'est Castiel, le cousin d'Anna. Et elle m'envoie te garder. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. » Dit Adam en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, tandis que Castiel le portait toujours.

« Je sais faire des crêpes…et je me débrouille plutôt bien à Guitar Hero. »

Adam descendit des bras de Castiel et le tira par la manche. Dean retrouva ses esprits et intervint.

« Adam tu fais quoi ? »

« Je vais montrer à Castiel qui est le meilleur, puis il me fera des crêpes en soumission. »

« Adam ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai l'habitude… » L'habitude d'être soumis ? Peut-être que je pourrais l'attacher au lit…lui bander les yeux ou…pensa Dean. Tandis que Castiel continuait.

« Anna m'a dit que vous aviez un important rendez-vous. Allez-y, je m'occuperai de lui en suivant les instructions qu'Anna m'a donné. »

« O-kay…bon ba je file alors. Merci. Adam ne le maltraite pas ! »

« Non, non… » Mais Dean connaissait ce ton qui ne présageait rien de bon mais étrangement il avait envie de voir ce que son diabolique de petit frère aller faire à cet ange aux yeux bleu…non Dean ne venait pas de comparer Castiel à un ange…même s'il s'en rapprochait beaucoup. Il prit sa veste, ses clés et partit, l'esprit obnubilé par Castiel. Mais il se concentra sur son rendez-vous avec Bobby, le patron du garage de voiture.

Le rendez-vous se passa très bien. Bobby et lui avaient conclu un accord selon lequel Dean reprendrait le garage une fois que Bobby irait à la retraite et cela lui semblait parfait. D'autant plus qu'il avait réussi à ne plus penser à Castiel jusqu'à maintenant. Mais en entrant dans la maison et en entendant résonner _She's my cherry pie. Cool drink of water_. Il se dirigea vers le salon où il vit Castiel, manches relevées, les cheveux en bataille et Dean se demanda s'ils étaient déjà dans cet état là quand il était arrivé et qu'il avait été trop focalisé sur ses yeux et sa voix pour s'en rendre compte. Castiel était concentré dans ce qu'il faisait et ses doits touchaient les notes parfaitement en rythme. La chanson se termina et Adam se tourna vers Castiel avec un grand sourire, et il remarqua Dean. Adam courut vers lui en sautant sur place.

« Dean, Dean ! Castiel est vraiment bon. Il faut que tu joues contre lui ! »

« Adam, Cas' doit rentrer chez lui. » Dean ne remarqua même pas le surnom qu'il venait de donner à Castiel.

« S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! » En disant cela Adam avait déjà passé la guitare autour de Dean et l'avait positionné à côté de Castiel.

Dean s'excusa auprès de Castiel par le regard, alors que Castiel lui sourit et remis la chanson Sweet Cherry Pie. Dean se rendit compte qu'en effet il n'était pas mauvais, même très bon. Quand la chanson se termina Dean ne savait même pas s'il avait gagné et il s'en fichait totalement. Il prêtait plus attention au postérieur de Castiel qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision.

« Dean t'as gagné ! Je savais que tu y arriverais ! Maintenant que Castiel est soumis, il doit faire tout ce que tu veux. » Dit Adam tout content.

Il fallait que ça s'arrête maintenant car Dean sentait qu'il pouvait à tout moment sauter sur Castiel et le soumettre…Dean secoua la tête pour mettre ses idées en place et tenta d'attraper Adam pour aller le mettre au lit mais il était rapide et il était déjà dans les bras de Castiel.

« Tu reviendras ? » Adam demanda à Castiel plein d'espoir et Dean se trouva lui aussi à espérer que Castiel reviendrait.

« Je ne crois pas non, désolé. »

« Mais t'as dit que t'étais mon ami ! »

« Mais je le suis. »

« Ba les amis y reviennent. Alors tu reviendras. »

« C'est Anna qui… »

Adam l'interrompit, « Y a pas de c'est Anna qui. Tu reviens et c'est tout. Sinon je reste accrocher à toi pour toujours ! »

Dean se devait d'intervenir, il s'approcha de Castiel et Adam qui resserrait son étreinte, et enfouissait sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de Castiel.

« Adam, arrête de faire ça. Lâche Cas' s'il te plait. »

« Tu vois toi aussi c'est ton ami ! Tu lui as donné un petit surnom. »

Dean s'en rendit compte et il sentit ses joues devenir rouge.

« Très bien et si je te promets que Cas' reviendra tu iras au lit ? »

« Oui. »

« Bon ba Cas' reviendra, je te le promets. Alors maintenant file au lit, j'arrive dans 10 minutes. »

Adam lâcha Castiel et se précipita dans les escaliers puis dans sa chambre. Dean se tourna vers Castiel qui le regardait intensément.

« Euh…tu sais…t'es pas obligé de revenir…je ne voulais pas que… » Balbutia Dean.

« Ca me ferait très plaisir de revenir. Adam est un garçon très attachant. »

L'espace d'un instant Dean pensait que Castiel voulait revenir pour lui mais non…c'était pour Adam, ce qui était logique quand on y pensait.

« Oui…bon ba je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. En tout cas merci d'être venu à la dernière minute. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

« C'était un plaisir. »

Dean accompagna Castiel jusqu'à la porte en le remerciant une nouvelle fois puis il referma la porte derrière Castiel. Dean monta voir Adam pour lui dire bonne nuit et en redescendant il entendit sonner. Il se demanda qui pouvait sonner à cette heure là, il ouvrit la porte et…


	2. Chapter 2

Helllloooooouuuu (C'est ma façon de dire bonjour.)

Alors tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews c'était très gentil! :D (Et juste une petite question avez-vous reçu mes réponses à vos reviews?)

Tout ça pour dire que la plupart des choses attendues seront dans le chap 3 et 4 donc pas de panique! :DD

Enfin j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à être satisfaite de ce chapitre, je l'ai réécrit plusieurs fois car je ne trouvais pas la bonne formulation (ce qui est très frustrant!) donc malgré cela j'espère que vous aimerez ce deuxième chapitre autant voir plus que le premier!

Bonne lectuuuure =)

* * *

« Cas ? T'as oublié quelque chose ? »

Castiel passa la main dans ses cheveux nerveusement et Dean se demanda qu'est-ce que ça ferait d'avoir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Castiel.

« Ma voiture ne veut pas démarrer et Anna m'a dit que tu travaillais dans un garage alors je me demandais si tu pouvais jeter un coup d'œil…enfin je comprendrais que… »

Dean interrompit Castiel en le poussant dehors et il lui demanda qu'elle était sa voiture puis il s'y dirigea. Il ouvrit le capot et vérifia quelques trucs avant de se tourner vers Castiel et de lui annoncer que sa voiture était bonne à abandonner. Castiel ne parut touché par cette nouvelle mais il tourna la tête de droite à gauche rapidement comme s'il attendait quelqu'un ou un miracle.

« Ecoutes Cas, je t'aurais proposé de te ramener mais je ne peux pas laisser Adam tout seul… »

« Je comprends, Dean et je ne te demandais rien. Je vais rentrer à pied ça me fera une promenade. En tout cas merci d'avoir regarder. »

Castiel commença à s'en aller quand Dean attrapa la manche de Castiel et le dirigea vers la maison en souriant.

« Si tu m'aurais laissé finir je t'aurais dis que je ne pouvais pas te ramener mais que je pouvais t'héberger pour la nuit. »

En entendant les mots sortirent de sa bouche, Dean se rendit compte de l'absurdité de sa demande, il ne connaissait rien de Castiel, si ce n'est son nom et que c'était le cousin d'Anna. Et si c'était un taré ou pire un psychopathe ? Mais qu'est-ce qui est pire un taré ou un psycho…

« Dean ? » Demanda Castiel en inclinant sa tête ce qui fit craquer Dean et qui le conforta dans l'idée que Castiel était tout sauf un psychopathe.

« Hein ? »

« Je disais juste que je pouvais rentrer à pied, vraiment c'est pas nécessaire de… »

« Non, non, non. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose je l'aurais sur la conscience. En plus j'ai une chambre de libre, je t'assure ça ne me dérange pas. »

Castiel suivit donc Dean jusque dans la cuisine où celui-ci lui proposa à boire. Castiel accepta et s'assit en face de Dean. Un silence s'installa où les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent intensément puis…

« Anna ne m'a jamais parlé de toi. »

Castiel inclina la tête et Dean se demanda pourquoi il avait dit ça, d'autant plus que si Castiel continuait d'incliner sa tête tout pourrait vite dégénérer.

« Je veux dire, je connais Anna depuis le lycée mais elle n'a jamais parlé de toi. »

« Je suis le vilain petit canard. »

Pendant un instant Dean s'attendait à ce que Castiel explose de rire et lui dise « _Je t'ai eu ! » _mais tout ce qu'il vit fut un léger sourire.

« Comment ça le vilain petit canard ? C'est parce que tu n'es pas roux ? »

Castiel rit. Un honnête et innocent rire qui fit stopper le cœur de Dean et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. Quand Castiel s'arrêta Dean n'avait qu'une envie, le faire rire encore et encore.

« Anna a les cheveux rouges et je pense que se soit plutôt le fait que je sois gay qui est joué un rôle dans mon exclusion de la famille. »

« Ah, ça craint. »

Castiel sourit à Dean qui s'avança et embrassa Castiel. Quelques secondes après que les lèvres de Dean aient touché celles de Castiel, Dean se ressaisit et mit, difficilement, fin au baiser. Castiel le regardait avec de grands yeux et la tête inclinée, signe d'incompréhension totale chez Cas.

« Je…je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a… je…mais tu me souriais et je…»

« Dean, je ne t'en veux pas moi au… » Mais Castiel ne put finir qu'on entendit une voix venant de l'entrée criait.

« Deanouuu ! Devines qui est rentré plutôt que prévu ? »

_Hé merde_ pensa Dean en évitant de croiser le regard de Castiel.

* * *

Je sais qu'il est assez court et je me rattraperai au prochain, promis :D

J'attends vos réactions et vos avis sur cette personne mystère :DDD


	3. Chapter 3

Haloooooow!

Merci pour vos reviews (J'aime les reviews ça me permet de voir si je fais bien les choses ou pas^^)

Bon je pense que c'est tout...ah oui la suite est plus longue comme promis (je tiens mes promesses :D) et bon ba j'espère que vous aller aimé cette suite!

* * *

Un grand jeune homme tout sourire entra dans la cuisine où se trouvaient Dean et Castiel.

« Ba alors Dean on vient p…On a de la visite à ce que je vois. Bonjour je suis Sam. »

« Bonsoir, je suis Castiel. »

« Vous êtes la nouvelle c… » Commença Sam qui fut interrompu par Dean qui commença à se jeter sur Sam pour le faire taire.

« Cas, tu nous excuses une minute ? »

« Bien sur. »

Dean attrapa Sam par sa veste et le traina de force dans le salon.

« Hé Dean ça va p… »

« Non mais toi qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Tu fais quoi ici ? » Coupa Dean agacé.

« Merci de l'accueil, ça fait toujours plaisir...»

« Oh arrêtes, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu m'as dit que tu viendrais dans un mois alors qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? »

« J'ai pas le droit de venir voir mon meilleur poto quand j'en ai envie ? » Sam toucha le menton de Dean avec son poing en rigolant.

« Me dis pas que t'as bu… »

« J'ai pas bu ! Et dis moi c'est qui ce beau ténébreux dans ta cuisine ? »

« Il est là pour surveiller Adam. »

Sam tourna la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de quelque chose avant de regarder Dean.

« Et il est où Adam ? »

« Il dort mais Cas avait un pr… »

« Cas ? Ooooouh mais on lui a donné un surnom ! Et dis moi tu l'as…enfin tu vois quoi. » Dit Sam en gloussant.

« Sam ! Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? T'es insupportable quand tu bois ! »

« Très bien si t'en veux pas, moi je vais prendre le petit bonhomme. »

Dean attrapa Sam par sa veste une nouvelle fois et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Ne.T'.. . » Dean relâcha Sam et passa sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

« Propriété privé de Dean, compris. » Sam sourit.

« Pourquoi t'es là ? »

« Angie a rompue avec moi. » Lâcha Sam.

« Oh Sammy…je suis désolé… » Dean savait à quel point Sam tenait à Angie et il se sentait mal à l'aise de l'avoir aussi mal reçu.

« Non, non c'est un mal pour un bien…mais je…si je pouvais juste rester ici pour cette nuit… »

« Mais bien sur que tu peux ! Aller tu connais le chemin. Je vais voir Cas et je monte okay ? » Dean commença à partir.

« Dean ? »

Dean se retourna et Sam l'enlaça.

« Merci. »

« Ouais, ouais…aller, aller tu sais que j'aime pas ça. »

Sam le laissa et monta. Dean retourna dans la cuisine où il trouva Castiel à la même place où il l'avait laissé.

« Hé euh…je suis désolé pour ça je…il a… »

« J'ai entendu… »Devant la tête de Dean, Castiel se sentit obligé d'ajouter « Vous n'étiez pas très discret…désoler. » Castiel baissa la tête honteux.

« Non, ça va…donc tu as tout entendu ? »

« Oui. D'ailleurs je trouve que j'ai une taille normale. Sam est très grand-trop grand-ma taille me convient parfaitement. » Dean ria et s'approcha de Castiel.

« Moi aussi je trouve que tu as une taille parfaite. » Castiel lui sourit et Dean sentit que si Sam ne l'attendait pas là-haut il pourrait prendre Castiel là tout de suite. Mais non, il respira un bon coup et demanda à Castiel de le suivre en haut. Ils montèrent en haut et entrèrent dans la chambre destiné à Castiel…ou du moins c'est ce qui était prévu. Mais Sam était affalé sur le lit entrain de ronfler bruyamment.

« Bon...ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai encore de le place ! »

Dean dirigea donc Castiel dans une autre chambre. Il alluma la lumière de la pièce, tendit ses bras et...

« TADAAA ! » Castiel sourit et planta son regard bleu azur dans les yeux verts émeraude de Dean, qui se disait qu'ils devaient arrêter de faire ça parce que c'était bizarre et qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Dean détourna péniblement la tête.

« Je crois que c'est tout…bon ba bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit et encore merci. »

« C'est rien, t'inquiètes. »

Dean quitta la pièce laissant Castiel quand quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. Il fit demi-tour, frappa à la porte avant de passer sa tête dans la chambre où Castiel était entrain de déboutonner sa chemise, certes seuls les trois premiers boutons étaient défaits, mais cela était suffisant pour Dean qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'en arrivant quelques secondes plus tard il au…

« Oui ? » Castiel le regarda en souriant tout en continuant de défaire sa chemise.

« Euh…je…je… » Castiel s'arrêta et inclina sa tête vers la gauche.

« Je peux te prêter un t-shirt pour dormir, les chemises sont pas très agréables. » Dean s'attendait à devoir argumenter pour que Cas accepte le t-shirt mais étrangement le sourire de Castiel s'agrandit et il accepta avec plaisir.

« Okay, je reviens. »

Dean laissa Castiel et s'efforça d'effacer les images de Castiel entrain de se déshabiller et attrapa le premier t-shirt qu'il trouva. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder lequel c'était et retourna voir Castiel. Il entra sans frapper et Castiel l'attendait torse nu. Pas pudique le mec, pensa Dean. Il garda ses yeux rivés sur les cheveux hirsutes de Castiel et tendit le t-shirt à Cas qui le remercia et l'enfila ce qui permit à Dean de regarder le torse pale et lisse de Castiel sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Puis Dean remarqua que le t-shirt qu'il venait de lui prêter lui allait très bien et que c'était le t-shirt avec écrit « Fuck » sur le devant et « me » à l'arrière. Dean essaya de se rassurer en se disant que Castiel ne pourrait jamais voir le « me » ou du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre sans prévenir et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Une fois dans sa chambre il respira profondément et se demanda ce que Cas pouvait bien penser de lui... parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer Dean n'a pas agi de manière très normale avec Castiel. Il se rassura comme il pu, puis il enleva ses vêtements pour se retrouver en boxer noir avant de s'écrouler sur son lit.

4h27, Dean se réveille en sursaut et en sueur, il haletait et sentait son cœur battre à 1000 à l'heure. Il essaya de se calmer quand il entendit des bruits.

« Uuuunf….Oh oh oooooh…oui, oui, oui ! »

Sam était entrain de se faire plaisir pensa Dean qui était à la fois amusé et agacé. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sam quand Sam prononça un mot qui le cloua sur place.

« Oh, Cas'…je…t'arrête pas…oh OH ! »

Dean se demandait s'il avait bien entendu, Sam avait-il dit Cas' ? Son Cas' ? Non, non, il avait du dire Ang' ou un truc du genre…certes ça ne se ressemble pas mais bon il était endormie et son cerveau devait lui jouer des tours.

« Cas ! Cas ! Caaaas ! »

* * *

**FIN! **

**Suis-je sadique ? **

**Non.**

* * *

Comment était-ce possible ils se sont à peine parlé ? Non…non c'est pas possible… pensa Dean qui se sentit trahi. Mais étrangement il se sentait trahi, non pas de la part de Sam, mais de la part de Cas. Cas l'avait trahi, pas Sam. Il descendit les escaliers en s'imaginant ce qui pouvait se passer là-haut, il était dégouté et trahi. Il ouvrit le frigo, attrapa une bière et se dirigea vers le salon. Il attrapa la télécommande et se prépara à s'assoir sur le canapé quand…

« Aah ! »

Dean se releva brusquement en renversant de la bière sur lui et alluma la lumière pour voir qui c'était. Et quelle surprise ce fut quand il vit Castiel en sous-vêtements avec le t-shirt « Fuck Me ».

« Cas ? »

Castiel le regardait la tête inclinée avec de grands yeux, encore endormis. Mais comment Castiel pouvait être sur ce canapé seul –incroyablement sexy et baisable—alors qu'il venait d'entendre Sam crier le nom de Cas dans sa chambre. Et pourquoi dormait-il ici sur le canapé plutôt que dans le lit très confortable qui l'attendait en haut.

* * *

**Fin, pour de vrai. =D**

**Désolé mais il faudra attendre le chapitre 4 pour en apprendre plus sur le passé de Dean (pourquoi élève-t-il Adam tout seul et on en apprendra un peu plus sur sa rencontre avec Anna et Sam). J'esère que vous avez aimé cette suite et laisser moi vos avis! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haaloooooou! Et oui une suite après deux jours seulement! Mais pourquoi ? Je suis gentille...et puis les reviews me motivent à écrire et donc la suite arrive assez vite. (Donc si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !:DD)**

**Ensuite cette suite est longue et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Voilaaaa, Enjoy! :D**

* * *

« J'espère que ça te dérange pas que je sois venu dormir là, mais…Sam était…bruyant. » Dit Castiel en esquissant un sourire.

Dean paniqua –ce n'était pas lui qui avait crié le prénom de Cas de manière très équivoque, mais il se disait que cela aurait pu lui arriver –mais il devait savoir si Cas avait tout entendu.

« Tu…tu as entendu ce que…euh… » Dean cherchait les mots adéquates à la situation, mais Castiel intervint.

« Oui. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'évoquerai pas cela e… » Et ce fut au tour de Dean de couper Castiel.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé…je… » Dean s'assit à côté de Cas et continua. « Sam n'est pas comme ça normalement…Je ne pensais pas que… »

« Je t'assure, aucun problème. » Cas tentait vainement de rassurer Dean.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? Sam criait ton nom alors qu'il… »

« D'ailleurs je me demande comment Adam arrive à dormir. »

Dean se rendit compte que Castiel détournait la conversation, peut-être qu'après tout Cas était gêné.

« Il met un casque pour dormir. »

Dean constata le regard inquisiteur de Castiel.

« C'est une longue histoire. »

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir. » Et Castiel s'installa confortablement dans le canapé. Il regarda Dean intensément pour lui faire comprendre qu'il attendait l'histoire.

« Okay…Comme tu as du constaté, j'élève seul Adam…La raison c'est que euh…notre mère est morte quand j'avais 17 ans, ce qui nous laissa avec euh…un père…bouleversé…qui sombra dans l'alcool… »

Dean s'arrêta et repensa à cette année difficile où il avait dû protéger Adam de son propre père, lui expliquer que sa mère de reviendrait pas, que son père était devenu un autre homme. C'en était fini du père souriant et joyeux, ce n'était plus qu'une épave, un homme saoul 24/24h qui ne reconnaissait même plus ses propres enfants et qui pouvaient être violent…très violent. Sans oublier qu'il devait surmonter sa propre peine, la cacher à Adam, il se devait d'être fort pour lui.

Dean sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit deux bras se poser gentiment sur ses épaules, puis la seconde d'après Cas serrait Dean dans ses bras. Dean se laissa faire, il ferma même les yeux et se laissa bercer par l'odeur enivrante de Cas et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Il se sentait bien et il sentait sa tête s'affaisser sur l'épaule de Castiel. Dean savait que Cas avait compris. Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit, Cas avait compris, et pour cela Dean en était reconnaissant. C'était la première fois qu'il racontait son histoire de manière aussi personnelle. Même avec Anna, qui avait été là pour lui, il avait fait le mec que rien ne touche ou n'atteint. Là il se sentait incapable de mentir à Cas, et il avait l'impression que même s'il essayait de mentir, Cas le saurait. C'était une sensation étrange et agréable.

« Tu t'es bien occupé de Adam, Dean. Tu devrais être fier de toi. »

Ca y est. C'étaient les mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis si longtemps, il rêvait qu'on lui dise que c'était bien, qu'il faisait les choses correctement, qu'il s'était bien occupé d'Adam. Il a fallu que ce soit Cas qui lui dise, et Dean sentit les larmes couler lentement le long de ses joues avant d'atteindre le coton du t-shirt que portait Castiel. Dean agrippait fermement le t-shirt, comme s'il avait peur que Cas ne disparaisse ou ne s'en aille. Dean voulait garder Cas avec lui, il voulait Cas pour lui ce soir, demain, pour toujours…Mais est-ce que Cas voulait de lui ? Et c'est avec cette pensée et encerclait pas Castiel que Dean s'endormit.

Dean sentit quelque chose s'écraser sur lui, il grommela et resserra son étreinte. Cette chose le secoua et Dean fut obligé d'ouvrir les yeux. Au début tout était flou puis la tête de Castiel apparut clairement et Dean se rendit compte qu'il était allongé à moitié sur Cas et que ses bras encerclaient la taille de Castiel. Cas lui sourit et Dean n'eut qu'une envie enfouir sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de Cas, mais une voix le stoppa.

« Il est enfin réveiller ? » Dit Adam qui descendit.

« Je crois que oui. » Dit Castiel en ne quittant pas des yeux Dean, qui se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser Cas quand il le regardait comme ça. Oui, Dean essayait de comprendre ce que Cas voulait, ce que Cas pensait, mais c'était difficile. La seule expression que Dean savait déchiffrer c'était quand il inclinait sa tête, ce qui était signe d'incompréhension chez Cas –et il était ADO-RABLE ! Mais cela n'a pas de rapport, alors passons… -Mais d'un autre côté il ne connaissait Castiel que depuis hier soir…et pourtant il lui avait tout raconté…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? » Demanda Cas, ce qui fit sortir Dean de ses pensées.

« Euh, rien pourquoi ? » Dean remarqua qu'ils étaient toujours sur le canapé et qu'il tenait toujours Cas fermement.

« Tu avais l'air contrarié. » Et ne serait-ce pas une lueur d'inquiétude que Dean aperçut dans les yeux de Castiel. Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde mais Dean était presque sûr de ce qu'il avait vu.

« Oh Dean ! Adam est juste à côté ! T'as aucune limite ! » Dit Sam en descendant les escaliers. Et Dean remarqua qu'il était torse nu, en boxer et toujours enchevêtré avec Cas qui portait un boxer et le t-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté. Dean s'extirpa du canapé et il cru voir un éclair de tristesse dans les yeux de Castiel, mais ça avait déjà disparu quand il fut debout.

« On ne faisait rien du tout ! » S'exclama Dean qui regardait toujours Cas.

« Mais oui, mais oui…bon je vais chercher le petit déj' pour me faire pardonner de mon intrusion en état d'ébriété. » Annonça Sam.

« Sammy t'es pas obligé. Je t'ai déjà dit que… » Mais Dean fut coupé par Adam.

« Je peux venir avec toi ? »

« Bien sur. Castiel tu restes ? » Demanda Sam.

« Je crois que j'ai abusé de l'hospitalité de Dean. » Dit Cas en se levant du canapé.

« Mais…mais non ! » Cria le petit garçon qui sauta sur Cas qui l'attrapa sans difficulté –comme toujours, pensa Dean –.

« Adam…arrête de lui sauter dessus. » Dit Dean d'un ton agacé.

« Oui, laisse ça à Dean. » Dit Sam avec un sourire narquois. Dean se tourna vers Sam et l'assassina du regard. Sam lui fit un grand sourire avant de prendre Adam dans les bras et de partir.

« Tu…si tu veux rester y a pas de problème. » Dit Dean plein d'espoir.

« C'est gentil, mais je travaille aujourd'hui et je dois me changer. »

« Oh…okay…laisse moi au moins te raccompagner. » Dean n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

« Je… »

« Si tu veux rentrer à pied tu y arriveras jamais…enfin je ne sais pas où tu travailles mais… »

« C'est vrai que je n'ai plus de voiture…et mon patron risquerait de ne pas apprécier…c'est d'accord ! » Dit Castiel en souriant, et PUTAIN qu'il était adorable quand il souriait.

Dean et Castiel partirent s'habiller puis ils montèrent dans la voiture de Dean, bien sur Dean n'avait pu résister et il avait présenté son petit bijou comme la huitième merveille du monde. Et même si Castiel admit ne pas s'y connaître en voiture –Comme si Dean n'avait pas remarqué… –Il admit que c'était une très jolie voiture, ce qui fit sourire Dean.

Durant le trajet, Dean apprit que Castiel était journaliste et que même s'il adorait son travail, son patron, Zachariah, était un vrai connard de première. Bien sûr Castiel n'avait pas utilisé ces mots là mais bon, ça revenait au même. Il apprit aussi que Castiel avait trois frères, Gabriel, Raphael et Michael et que seul Gabriel lui rendait visite de temps en temps. Quand il se gara devant chez Castiel, aucun des deux ne bougea, puis Castiel se tourna vers Dean.

« Je voulais te remercier pour hier soir… Tu es la première personne à qui je raconte tout et…euh…t'as trouvé les mots que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Donc merci. »

Dean évita de regardait Castiel mais celui-ci l'appela et il sentit ses yeux chercher ceux de Castiel, comme des aimants. Et sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait Castiel l'embrassa tendrement, c'était si bon, et ça semblait être la bonne chose à faire. Puis Dean sentit Castiel se retirer alors il plaça ses mains derrière la nuque de Castiel et l'attira contre lui. Le baiser s'intensifia et Dean sentit les mains de Castiel passaient sous sa veste. Et tout en continuant de s'embrasser Dean allongea le siège de Castiel –et par la même occasion Castiel –et il s'installa sur Cas en faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser. Dean descendit ses lèvres pour aller sucer la nuque de Castiel, qui gémit au contact de la langue de Dean. Puis tout en suçant, Dean défit les boutons de la chemise de Castiel tandis que celui-ci passait ses mains dans les cheveux de Dean. Une fois que la chemise fut ouverte complètement Dean fit glisser sa langue jusqu'à un des mamelons de Castiel et commença à le lécher ce qui entraina un long gémissement de Cas ainsi qu'un léger coup du bassin dans l'entrejambe de Dean qui gémit à son tour. Dean suçait activement, quand il sentit les mains de Castiel glisser sous son t-shirt et se faufiler sous le jean puis…

« OH MON DIEU ! »

Dean leva la tête, tandis que Castiel essayait de reboutonner sa chemise paniqué.

_Hé merde_, pensa Dean qui évitait de regarder la personne qui les avaient surpris. Certes ils étaient dans une voiture, en matinée, et que si on ne les avait pas arrêté qui c'est où ça aurait pu aller…mais quand même !

* * *

**Voilaaaa! J'espère que vous avez aimé. En tout cas laissez moi vos avis, mercii! :DDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallllow!**

**Alors merci pour vos reviews ça me fait toujours autant plaisir et pour le montrer voilà une looongue suite ! :DD J'espère que vous l'aimerez !**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Dean sortit le premier de la voiture, tandis que Castiel essayait de se rendre présentable.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? » S'exclama la jeune femme.

Dean passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Anna…je…c'est pas ce que tu crois… »

« Oh, vraiment ? Vraiment, Dean ? Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Je t'envoie gentiment mon cousin pour qu'il puisse s'occuper d'Adam et toi tu…tu… » Anna fit un vague geste de la main en direction de la voiture.

« Non mais Anna…je…c'est arrivé comme ça…je…il… »

« Et en pleine rue ? Dean, en pleine RUE ! Espèce de grand malade ! Rentre chez toi…pervers… »

« Quoi ? Non mais… »

« Au revoir, Dean. »

A ce moment là Castiel sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers sa maison sans même regarder Dean, qui se sentit délaissé. Alors il monta dans sa voiture et partit rejoindre Adam et Sam.

« Eh ba t'étais où ? » Demanda Sam quand Dean entra dans la maison.

« Je ramenais Cas chez lui. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Dean je te faisais confiance pour que tu le gardes ! » S'exclama Adam.

« Oui…ba on va dire que les choses se sont un peu compliquées… »

« Oouuuh…quelqu'un se serait fait jeter ? » Dit Sam tout en donnant un léger coup de coude à Dean.

« Oui, toi. » Répondit Dean sèchement.

« O—kay…merci Dean… »

Dean croisa les grands yeux de Sam qui avait l'air d'un chien battu.

« Sammy…désolé. C'est juste que…Anna nous a surpris…dans l'Impala… »

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Ce n'est pas comme si t'étais entrain de le s… » Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent. « _OH MY GOD_ ! Dean mais t'es d… » Commença Sam qui fut couper par Dean.

« Mais TA GUEULE ! Je te signale qu'Adam est présent. »

Adam leva la tête de son petit déjeuner et fronça les sourcils avant de se replonger dans sa nourriture.

« Je vais prendre une douche, Sam tu surveilles Adam ? »

« Bien sur. »

Dean monta les escaliers et ne put s'empêcher de penser à Castiel et de ce qui s'était passé dans la voiture. Auraient-ils été jusqu'au bout ? Se demanda Dean qui en entrant dans sa chambre trouva le t-shirt qu'il avait prêté à Cas. Pendant une fraction de seconde l'idée de le garder prêt de lui fut alléchante, mais Dean n'était pas une fille alors il irait le laver…plus tard…Dean partit dans la salle de bain.

Il aura fallu 1h30 à Dean pour être enfin prêt et malgré cela, il ne pensait qu'a Castiel et il se demandait quand il le reverrait.

Et malheureusement il lui faudra attendre une semaine avant de revoir Castiel. Une semaine interminable pour Dean qui vérifiait ses mails et son téléphone toutes les trente secondes…mais soyons réaliste Castiel n'avait ni son email, ni son numéro de téléphone. Dean n'appela pas Anna pour avoir le numéro de Castiel, vu comment elle l'avait traité la dernière fois…et il ne pouvait pas se pointer chez Cas comme ça. Il avait même arrêté de sortir le soir, au cas où Castiel viendrait mais quand Sam lui proposa d'aller voir un match de foot, Dean accepta car il savait que Cas ne viendrait pas. Il avait demandé à Sam d'appeler Anna et celle-ci avait accepté de garder Adam. Ils étaient donc tous les trois –Dean, Sam et Adam qui faisait la tête car il voulait revoir Cas qui lui avait promis –à attendre Anna. Quand on sonna à la porte Sam ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire malicieux, Dean se demandait quelle était la cause de ce sourire mais quand il ouvrit la porte et qu'une touffe de cheveux noir ébouriffés se tenait là, Dean sentit son cœur accélérer et ses lèvres former un sourire.

« Bonsoir Dean. » Cette voix, cette voix rendait Dean complètement fou.

« Hey Cas. » Castiel lui sourit et Dean sentit son cœur rater un battement. Puis la voix d'Adam ramena Dean à la réalité.

« Caaaaas ! » Adam sauta dans les bras de Cas qui riait et _Fuck_ c'était magnifique.

« T'es revenu ? » Demanda Adam qui était tout excité.

« Je suis ton ami, et les amis se rendent visitent. » Dean sentit son sourire s'effacer mais essaya de paraître amical.

« Mais Anna m'envoie, elle ne peut pas garder Adam. » Le sourire de Dean s'effaça complètement, lui qui attendait de revoir Cas pensant qu'il y avait eu une sorte de connexion…pff.

« Tu connais le chemin. Adam dit à Sam que je l'attends dans la voiture. Castiel…encore merci. » Et Dean partit, il sentait qu'il avait été mal poli, après tout ce n'est pas de la faute de Cas…mais bon…c'est Cas qui l'a embrassé dans la voiture et…non. Dean devait arrêter d'y penser et se consacrer au match. Sam monta dans la voiture avec le même sourire malicieux.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? »

« Pour rien… » Répondit Sam en souriant encore plus.

« …_Bitch_. »

« _Jerk._ »

En sortant du stade Dean arborait un grand sourire alors que Sam faisait la moue. Leur équipe avait perdue mais le match avait éloigné Cas des pensées de Dean et pour cela il était très satisfait.

« Tu pourrais arrêter de sourire et être patriotique. » S'exaspéra Sam.

« Mais je compatis ! Et je suis patriote ! Bon aller tu veux manger quoi, j'offre ! » Oui, Dean était de très bonne humeur.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Dean après avoir copieusement manger il était à peu près 1h30 du matin et Dean se sentait un peu mal d'avoir fait rester Cas aussi longtemps. Sam entra en grommelant que Dean n'était pas patriote et qu'il allait dormir. Dean alla dans le salon, où il n'y avait que l'horrible trench coat de Cas, qui lui allait si bien, pensa Dean. Il alla dans la cuisine qui était vide alors il monta et entra dans la chambre d'Adam où Cas était là, allongé sur le lit avec la tête d'Adam qui reposait sur son torse, et les mains d'Adam qui agrippaient fermement son t-shirt noir. Dean pensa aux multitudes de possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, celle de réveiller Cas et de le renvoyer chez lui, ou alors de le réveiller pour lui dire que le lit de Dean était plus confortable, ou même réveiller Cas et lui montrer toutes les merveilleuses choses qu'on peut faire au lieu de dormir… Finalement Dean les laissa et alla dans sa chambre. Il enleva ses vêtements et s'affala sur son lit.

Vers 4h du matin Dean se réveilla à cause de bruits provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Dean n'ayant peur de rien, sauf peut-être des avions, s'empara de sa batte de base-ball recouverte de dédicaces des joueurs du lycée, et s'avança dans les escaliers. Un bruit sourd suivit par un gémissement de douleur étouffé se fit entendre dans le salon. Dean prépara sa batte comme au bon vieux temps et pénétra dans le salon où il s'arrêta près de l'interrupteur. Il alluma en un éclair et se prépara à frapper l'intrus quand il reconnu les grands yeux bleu et les cheveux noir en bataille.

« Cas ? »

Cas regardait Dan avec des yeux surpris et la bouche entrouverte. Puis il vit la batte que tenait Dean et dans un mouvement défensif, il recula précipitamment et heurta violemment le coin de la talle basse. Castiel étouffa un cri et se massa là ou il venait de se cogner. Dean laissa tomber sa batte et se précipita au près de Cas.

« Cas, ça va ? »

« Oui, oui…je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillé mais je cherchais mon trench coat et en pleine obscurité cela s'avère être difficile. » Dit-il avec un vague sourire.

« Oh non c'est bon. Mais euh…pourquoi tu le cherches ? »

« Je comptais rentrer chez moi, je n'allais pas laisser mo… »

« Rentrer chez toi ? Mais il est 4h du mat', Cas. »

« Je suis au courant, et c'est pour cela que je voulais rentrer chez moi. »

« Okay, okay. Alors déjà combien de fois tu t'es cogné dans le salon, et ensuite je t'interdis de partir d'ici à 4h du matin. Non mais Cas…je…aller viens t'asseoir. » Dean s'assit sur le canapé et invita Cas à faire de même qui hésita un moment avant de venir en boitant légèrement.

« C'était la première fois. » Dean savait que Cas mentait.

« Cas… »

« Peut-être deux…ou trois fois… » Sous le regard inquisiteur de Dean Cas avoua. « Bon quatre fois. » Dean essayait de se retenir mais, quatrefois ? Non c'était trop et il explosa de rire devant la mine légèrement vexée de Cas, qui essayait de cacher son sourire.

« Et pourquoi tu n'as tout simplement pas allumé la lumière ? »

« Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. »

« Ouais ba mission accomplie ! » Dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

« Je suis désolé… » Dit Cas en baissant la tête et Dean se sentit mal de le taquiner, alors il passa son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme et le secoua gentiment.

« Je t'ai dit que c'était pas grave. Maintenant tu vas me dire ou tu t'es cogné que je jette un œil. » Etrangement Dean aimait ça, s'occuper de Cas, mais qui n'aimerait pas s'occuper de Cas il a le regard du chat Potté dans _Shrek_ la plupart du temps. Et l'autre partie du temps il a ce sourire adorable.

«Tu peux aller dormir, Dean. Je resterai sur le canapé et je partirai vers 7h du ma… »

« Non, je ne peux pas. Pas quand tu es là entrain d'agoniser parce que tu es quelqu'un de maladroit. »

« Je n'agonise pas. Et je ne suis pas maladroit. »

« Cas, je suis quelqu'un de très obstiné. » Dean plongea son regard dans celui de Cas. « Et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. »

Cas commença à lever son t-shirt et Dean sentait la chaleur montait rapidement, trop rapidement puis il vit le bleu qui commençait à se former sur l'épaule droite. Les doigts de Dean se dirigèrent automatiquement près du coup qu'il effleura doucement ce qui lui valu un soupir de douleur de Cas. Il enleva ses doigts et demanda à Cas comment il s'était fait ça.

« Je voulais ramasser mes clés et en remontant assez vite mon épaule a heurté la poignée de la porte. »

En effet on devait sentir passé le coup, pensa Dean qui se leva pour aller chercher de la pommade. Il revint se réinstalla et enleva complètement le t-shirt de Cas. Dean se rendit compte que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il enlevait le haut de Cas, et cela ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde. Il massa l'épaule gentiment et voyant Cas s'agiter, il commença à parler de sa rencontre avec Anna. Il l'avait protégé d'un homme saoul lors d'une soirée et après ils étaient devenu amis assez rapidement et ils se rendirent tous deux compte qu'Anna aller étudier dans le même lycée. Dean raconta ensuite comment il avait essayé de caser Sam, son meilleur ami depuis qu'il avait 9 ans, et Anna. Ce qui au début avait l'air d'une bonne idée s'avéra une erreur monumentale, rigola Dean tout en massant méticuleusement l'épaule. Dean repensa à la réaction d'Anna qui l'avait traité d'abruti et de Sam qui lui avait interdit de s'immiscer une nouvelle fois dans ses relations amoureuses. Heureusement Sam et Anna firent un peu plus connaissance et avaient trouvé un sujet de conversation inépuisable d'après eux : Les idioties de Dean. Et c'est comme ça que pendant les deux dernières années du lycée ils devinrent inséparables, et même si aujourd'hui c'était plus difficile pour Sam et Anna de se voir, Dean savait qu'ils resteraient toujours aussi liés, même si la crise de nerf d'Anna l'avait un peu dérouté.

« Dean. Je suis désolé pour…la semaine dernière. » Dit Cas en plongeant son regard bleu dans celui vert émeraude de Dean.

Pas moi, avait envie de dire Dean mais c'était vraiment trop cliché.

« Bon il est l'heure de dormir ! Aller viens. » Dean fit comme si Cas n'avait rien dit et il monta les escaliers en sachant que Cas le suivait. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Dean où celui-ci remarqua que Cas était torse nu et qu'il était magnifique. Ses cheveux noirs jamais coiffés, ses grands yeux bleus qui suivaient chaque geste de Dean, le torse pale et lisse qui avait un goût sucré se rappela Dean et qui se lécha les lèvres rien qu'au souvenir. Cas dû s'en apercevoir car il inclina sa tête et Dean pensait qu'il le faisait exprès, qu'il voulait que Dean le plaque contre le mur, qu'il voulait qu'il l'embrasse passionnément. Alors Dean s'avança jusqu'à ce que son torse ne soit qu'à quelques millimètres de celui de Cas, et plongea son regard dans celui de Cas.

« Tu comptes m'allumer encore longtemps ou tu comptes faire quelque chose ? » Demanda Dean d'une voix rauque.

« Les gars il est presque 5h du mat' et vous n'êtes pas tout seul alors s'il vous plait pensez aux autres. » Dit Sam d'un ton mi-fatigué mi-agacé.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'écartèrent et Cas partit dans la chambre qu'il avait occupée il y a une semaine. Dean lança un regard noir à Sam et lui offrit le doigt d'honneur avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre en pensant que l'univers était contre lui. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit quand une idée lui vint…oh oui, Dean avait un plan…

* * *

J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et maintenant vous savez où il faut donner vos avis et autres : Reviiieeews :DDD


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey hey! Désolé pour l'attente mais bon j'étais en voyage et j'avais pas d'ordi :( Mais bon me revoilà! J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire.**

**En tout cas merci à tous pour vos reviews ca me fait très plaisir et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir!**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

7h, le réveil sonna ce qui réveilla Dean. Il se passa nonchalamment une main dans les cheveux avant de sortir du lit et d'aller réveiller Adam pour aller à l'école –hé oui, les cours avaient repris depuis deux jours pour Adam. –Il descendit préparer le petit déjeuner quand il se rappela que Cas était là, ou du moins il espérait qu'il n'était pas parti. Après avoir préparé le petit déj, il laissa manger Adam et se dirigea vers la chambre de Cas. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et son cœur se serra quand il vit Cas roulé en boule au milieu du lit. Il tenait fermement un oreiller dans ses bras et Dean se projeta à la place de l'oreiller…Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand Cas s'étira et ouvrit ses yeux endormis.

« Bonjour ! » Dit joyeusement Dean qui remarqua le sourire de Cas quand celui-ci le vit.

« Bonjour, Dean. » Répondit Cas en se levant.

« Le petit Déj' est servi, et je ne prends pas non comme réponse. »

« Alors ça sera oui. » Sourit Cas.

Ils descendirent tout deux et Dean remarqua le visage d'Adam s'illuminer.

« Tu l'as fait rester ! C'est lui qui m'emmène ? » Demanda le petit garçon plein d'espoir.

« Non, c'est moi. »

« Il peut pas venir ? »

« Il Fa… » Commença Dean qui fut coupé par Cas.

« J'en serai ravi. Si Dean est d'accord, bien sur. »

« Oh Dean, dit oui ! S'il te plaiiiiiit ! »

« Okay, okay. Maintenant tu nous laisses manger. »

Adam fit un grand sourire avant de disparaitre dans le salon. Les deux hommes s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre et commencèrent à manger.

« C'est toi qui as fait ces pancakes ? » Demanda Cas.

« Yep. »

« Ils sont très bons, merci. » Le sourire de Dean s'illumina, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait que ces pancakes étaient bon…et ça faisait plaisir.

« Moi je fais tout brûler. » Dit Cas honteux.

« Je suis sur que non ! »

« Je t'assure. La seule chose que je sais faire ce sont des sandwichs…et encore il ne faut pas que le pain soit toasté. » Dean éclata de rire, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Cas était une catastrophe en cuisine. Mais il trouvait ça adorable et touchant –même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais… -Adam débarqua dans la cuisine et prit par à la conversation qu'il devait probablement écouter depuis le salon.

« Tu devrais apprendre à Cas. Faudrait pas qu'il brûle sa maison. » Proposa Adam. « Tu pourrais lui apprendre ici, tu sais ça ne me dérange pas. » Dit Adam avec un grand sourire malicieux.

« On verra, on verra. » Dit Dean. « Bon on va se préparer et on y va, alors sois prêt ! »

Ils partirent tous les trois, Adam derrière, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Cas à l'avant, fenêtre ouvert et cheveux aux vents –il était magnifique…Non Dean ne pensait pas que Cas était magnifique, Dean était concentré sur la route. Il se fichait totalement que le vent dévoilait une zone de la nuque qui serait parfaite pour être explorée avec sa langue, ou bien que la lumière du soleil fasse briller ses cheveux noirs. Non, il s'en fichait. La route grise et commune était tellement plus intéressante...

Ils arrivèrent, déposèrent Adam qui demanda à Cas de venir le chercher avec Dean, même si le mot « ordonner » serait plus approprié et Dean redémarra pour ramener Cas chez lui. Un silence s'installa et Dean se dit que c'était le moment de mettre la phase un de son plan en marche.

« Parles moi un peu de toi. » Dit Dean en regardant toujours la route.

« Pardon ? » Répondit Cas en le regardant d'un air confus.

« On se connait à peine, alors j'aimerais faire connaissance. »

« Tu sais que je suis le cousin d'Anna. »

« Oui, et que tu es le jouet d'Adam et le fantasme de Sam. Merci, Sherlock. Je parle d… »

« Je t'ai déjà raconté beaucoup de choses…sur ma famille. Et je ne vois pas en quoi je serais le jouet d'Adam.»

Finalement connaitre Cas n'était pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air, pensa Dean.

« Non, mais…c'est pas grave. » Dean soupira et reporta toute son attention sur la route.

« Je…. »Murmura Cas et s'interrompit.

Le silence revint et aucun des deux hommes ne le brisa, puis Dean tourna brusquement et s'arrêta sur le côté de la route.

« Je veux te connaître. Vraiment. » Lâcha Dean.

« Je…euh… » Balbutia Cas qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Ah…oui euh…peut-être que tu ne veu… »

« C'est pas ça ! » S'exclama Cas.

« Oh…OH ! Ba oui ça explique tout… » Dean redémarra la voiture en riant nerveusement.

« Je ne suis pas sur de bien comprendre, Dean. »

« C'est moi Cas, c'est moi…je…je pensais que tu euh…bien sur que t'es pas tout seul ! Je veux dire qui ne voudrait pas de grands yeux bleus comme les tiens ou qui ne voudrait pas entendre ton rire 24h sur 24 ! Je m'excuse pour…tout ce qui s'est passé je… » Dean se tourna vers Cas qui se retenait de rire. Dean s'arrêta de parler et ses yeux firent des allers-retours entre la route et Cas qui finit par exploser de rire. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire, car ce rire, ce visage…

« Je…euh… » Cas essaya de reprendre son souffle avant de continuer. « Je ne suis pas en couple Dean. Mais j'apprécie tous tes compliments et moi aussi j'aimerais te connaître. Vraiment. » Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer et il se sentait vraiment comme une fillette de 10 ans devant son idole à peine pubère ! Mais il s'en fichait, Cas voulait le connaître…lui ! WOUWOU ! Il sourit et mit la radio qui passait _Sympathy For The Devil_, c'était sûrement une coïncidence mais « WOUWOU » résonnait et Dean souriait encore plus. Il augmenta le volume et accéléra, le plan avait finalement pas si mal commencé ! De plus, Dean remarqua que les doigts de Cas tapaient en rythme sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte.

« Amateur des Rolling Stones ? » Demanda Dean en souriant comme un abruti.

« De certaines chansons, oui. »

« Sinon tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? » Okay, Dean n'avait aucune idée pourquoi il avait dit ça.

« Euh…pas vraiment. » Et Dean vit Cas bouger de façon nerveuse et éviter de regarder Dean.

« Tu sais si t'es pris, on peut se voir une autre fois. »

« Non, Non, non. » Dit Cas en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. « Ce soir c'est parfait. »

« Okay…euh…je passe te prendre vers… 9h ? »

« Oui. » Et Cas retrouva son sourire qui fit fondre Dean qui essayait de reporter son attention sur la route.

Dean déposa Cas et rien ne se produisit comme la dernière fois. Puis la journée passa lentement pour Dean qui n'attendait qu'une chose se retrouver avec Cas seul. Il se demanda ce que Cas porterait, ce qui allait se passer, s'ils allaient s'embrasser ou p…

« Hey Winchester ! J'espère que la bave que t'as au coin de la bouche sert à astiquer la voiture ! » Cria Bobby.

« Euh… désolé Bobby ! »

« Ouais, ouais… »

Dean n'en revenait pas Cas le transformait en fille qui attendait son premier rendez vous avec le garçon qu'elle aime depuis l'école primaire ! Ca ne lui était _jamais _arrivé. Il se remit au travail et fut très heureux quand sa journée de travail s'acheva quelques heures plus tard. Il partit chercher Adam qui refusa de monter dans la voiture. « On attends Cas.» Avait été la seule phrase qui sortit de sa bouche. Dean lui expliqua que Cas travaillait à cette heure-ci, mais que ce soir il sortait avec lui et donc il devait se préparer. Adam sembla réfléchir puis il monta dans la voiture sans un mot. Il arriva à la maison où un Sam affalé sur le canapé regardait la TV en se goinfrant de chips au barbecue. Dean allait demander à Adam de ne rien dire à Sam sur sa sortie avec Cas quand :

« _Dean and Cas sitting in a tree:_ _K-I-S-S-I-N-G. __First comes love…"_Commença à chanter Adam en se dirigeant dans le salon. Dean se précipita sur Adam pour le faire taire mais Sam avait déjà tout entendu.

« Alors comme ça toi et Cas…hein…enfin après ce que j'ai vu hier soir…je dirais même que la chanson approprié serait : _Dean and Cas sitting in a tree, doing what they shouldn't be, starts with an S, ends with a X. Oh my god it must be SEX ! » _

« Sam ! Adam est là ! »

« Vu la façon dont tu regardait le cou de Cas, c'est pas étonnant…j'ai cru que tu voulais sucer son sang comme les vampires ! » S'exclama le petit garçon.

« C'est pas son sang qu'il veut sucer… » Murmura Sam en gloussant, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Dean.

« Je vous hais. »

« Mais oui ! » Dit Sam qui riait de plus en plus.

« Je monte. »

« Il doit se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Cas. » Dit Adam à Sam. Dean qui était dans les escaliers, s'arrêta se tourna vers eux.

« Ce. N'est. Pas. Un. Rendez-vous. »

« Appelle ça comme tu veux, _Deana_. »Répondit Sam qui explosa de rire tandis qu'Adam chantait sa comptine.

Dean continua son chemin vers sa chambre où il claqua la porte. Cas faisait de lui une adolescente. Mais Dean avait d'autre chose à penser, il devait se laver et s'habiller. Il ne pouvait pas y aller sentant la sueur et avec des taches de cambouis. Il partit se laver puis il attrapa son jean préféré, un t-shirt des Led Zeppelin et sa veste en cuir qu'il aimait tant. Il était temps d'y aller, il vérifia pour la énième fois qu'il avait tout puis partit sans dire au revoir. Comme ça ils y réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de le traiter comme une gamine de 12 ans.

Il monta dans sa voiture, mit en route AC/DC et se dirigea chez Cas un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se gara en face de chez Cas, sortit de la voiture, se regarda une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur et alla frapper à la porte de Cas. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et Dean sentit sa mâchoire s'ouvrir. Cas portait un jean d'un bleu presque noir qui était troué à son genou droit et qui lui allait divinement et une chemise bleue qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Dean se rendit compte que ses cheveux étaient dans le même état qu'hier soir, que ce matin et qu'il y a une semaine et non il ne pensait pas que c'était adorable et que ça lui allait bien. Dean revint à la réalité quand Cas lui dit qu'il allait chercher ses clés et qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Dean observa Cas se tourner et…en effet ce jean lui allait vraiment bien, pensa Dean. Cas revint en brandissant les clés qui tombèrent. Il se baissa et O.M.G. Non Dean ne venait pas de penser ça dans sa tête, non, non. J'ai dit non ! Mais le jean de Cas avait un autre trou, situé juste en dessous de son postérieur ce qui rendait ce trou visible que si Cas se penchait. Et Cas se penchait en ce moment. Juste devant lui. A quelques centimètres. Lui offrant cette magnifique vue. De son magnifique postérieur. Appartement à ce magnifique jeune homme. Ce jean ne fera pas la soirée, pensa Dean. Cas se retourna vers Dean qui détourna les yeux et prit l'air fasciné par la porte. Cas ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la voiture quand il fit tomber ses clés. Dean qui était plus proche se baissa et les donna à Cas qui souriait stupidement ce qui fit accélérer son cœur.

« T'as regardé le mien. J'ai le droit de regarder le tien. » Dean s'arrêta avec un mot résonnant dans sa tête _Grillé_ ! Puis il se remit à marcher en souriant malicieusement.

« On a aimé ce qu'on a vu ? » Demanda Dean en s'installant au volant.

« Oui. Beaucoup. »

« Hé mais tu les as fait tomber exprès alors ? »

« La première fois non. Je suis quelqu'un de maladroit Dean. La deuxième fois…disons que mes doigts ont lâché les clés par accident. »

« Pervers. » Dit Dean en souriant.

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. » Répondit Cas en souriant sournoisement.

Oh oui, Cas est parfait pensa Dean qui démarra en direction d'un bar qu'il connaissait bien. Durant le trajet Dean et Cas firent plus ample connaissance ce qui permit à Dean d'apprendre que Cas avait un chat nommé Garfield, que son groupe préféré était The Maine –Dean se fit mentalement une note pour aller écouter ce groupe au plus vite –qu'il adorait les tartes, surtout aux cerises, et était un grand mangeur d'hamburgers. Dean gara la voiture à 5 minutes du bar, puis ils en sortirent. Dean observait une vitrine quand il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne, puis des doigts s'entremêler avec les siens. Dean s'arrêta et regarda leurs mains avant de relever la tête et de voir un Cas tout souriant.

« Cas…euh…je…y a des amis de mon père dans le coin et euh…je lui ai jamais dit que j'étais…enfin que j'étais gay. Et j'aimerais que euh…je…désolé. »Balbutia Dean en se frottant la nuque avec sa main libre. Cas enleva sa main lui sourit, s'écarta un peu de Dean et avança tranquillement. Dean s'attendait à ce que Cas se mette à crier ou à ce qu'il lui explique que c'était stupide ou tout autre discours mais là…la réaction de Cas lui fit se sentir encore plus con. Ils entrèrent dans le bar où Dean salua Ellen, celle qui détenait le bar. Puis il se retourna vers Cas avec un grand sourire.

« Alors tu veux manger tout de suite, ou une petite partie de billard te mettrait en appétit ? Je préviens je suis bon. Très bon. »

« Je suis meilleur. »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

Dean passa une queue de billard à Cas et prépara la table. Le jeu était très serré, Cas était vraiment bon. Dean réalisa que si Cas réussissait son coup il gagnait. Celui-ci se pencha sur la table, fit glisser la queue entre ses doigts et Dean ne pouvait plus penser correctement. C'est comme si Cas le faisait exprès et mais c'est qu'il le fait exprès avec son sourire en coin ! Dean sentait ses pensées se troubler, ses mains devenir moites, et la chaleur montait quand tout un coup, Cas perdit son sourire et arrêta ses mouvement.

« Tu m'attendais ? » Demanda l'inconnu qui mit ses mains sur les hanches de Cas, puis approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Cas avant de murmurer.

« Ce que je vais te mettre, tu le sentiras pendant des jours…crois m… » L'inconnu ne put finir que Dean s'était jeter dessus et l'avait mi à terre. Il commença à le frapper de plus en plus fort quand il sentit deux mains ferment l'attraper et le relever, c'était Cas.

« Viens, on s'en va Dean. »

« Oui, Dean écoute ta petite pute de copain. » Répondit l'homme en sang. Il n'en fut pas plus à Dean qui se rejeta sur l'homme et le frappa avec ses poings.

« Excuse-toi ! » Cria Dean.

« Je…suis…dé….désolé que ton copain soit une pute. » Dit l'homme en éclatant de rire.

« Tu veux vraiment mourir hein ? »

« Dean. » Insista Cas. « Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Viens. S'il te plait. »

Dean donna un dernier coup de poing avant de se relever, ils quittèrent le bar et marchèrent en direction de la voiture. Cas marchait devant d'un pas rapide, et Dean sen voulait d'avoir détruit leur sortie mais bon…puis Cas se retourna vers lui, le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement. WOW. Ce baiser fit des effets à son corps dont il nierait l'existence jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Cas se retira et baissa la tête en reprenant son souffle, Dean l'observait l'air ahuri. Cas releva la tête vers Dean et lui sourit timidement.

« Merci. » Puis Cas se remit à marcher. Dean articula un de rien avant de suivre Cas et d'entremêler leur doigts en souriant comme un idiot. Certes Cas faisait de lui une fille, un jaloux, et un idiot. Mais surtout il le rendait heureux. Il était sur de devoir affronter la réaction de son père, qui allait être violente, mais il était heureux. Il était putain d'heureux là tout de suite.

* * *

**Alors pour la comptine que chante Adam c'est une comptine enfantine américaine et je la trouve mignonne alors xD Alors en francais ça ferait :**

**_Dean & Cas assis sur un arbre, _**

**_S'E-M-B-R-A-S-S-A-N-T-_**

**_D'abord vint l'amour puis..._**

**Ensuite nous avons la variante de Sam un peu plus adulte (mais qui existe, je ne l'ai pas inventé!) :**

**_Dean & Cas assis sur un arbre,_**

**_Faisant ce qu'ils ne doivent pas faire._**

**_Commence par un S_**

**_Finit avec un X_**

**_Oh mon Dieu, ça doit être sex._ (Traduction approximative par quelqu'un qui a mal aux yeux, qui a faim et il est 2:18 alors merci xD)**

**En espérant que vous avez aimé et laissez vos avis! :DD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Hey Hey! C'est moi! Vous vous souvenez de moi? J'espère que oui car j'ai une suite! Désolé pour l'attente mais j'avais pas d'ordi pour poster! Enfin me revoilà! Merci pour vos reviews parce que elles me font super plaisir!**

**En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez! **

* * *

« Tu veux venir chez moi ? » Demanda Castiel.

« Oh oui. » Et Dean se frappa mentalement pour cette réponse qui devait avoir l'air désespérer.

Ils montèrent dans l'impala et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Cas où Dean se gara. Puis ils entrèrent et Dean découvrit un intérieur assez moderne, plutôt bien rangé avec beaucoup de livres mais il s'intéressa plus particulièrement aux photos dans l'entrée, dont celle où il reconnut Anna aux côtés de Cas et d'un autre jeune homme, un peu plus petit que Cas et avec des cheveux châtains un peu plus long.

« C'est Gabriel ? » Demanda Dean, ce qui sembla étonner Cas. « Tu m'en as parlé qu… » Continua Dean qui fut interrompu par Cas.

« Je sais, mais…je pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais… » Dit Cas en baissant la tête.

« C'est toi alors… » Dit Dean en rougissant légèrement avant de plonger son regard vert émeraude dans celui de Cas, qui venait de relever la tête. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder quand des gargouillis provenant du ventre de Dean se firent entendirent. Cas rit et dirigea Dean dans la cuisine.

« Monsieur Catastrophe en cuisine en a tout de même une dernier cri. » Dit Dean en rigolant. « D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas cuisiner mais tu m'as aussi dit que tu savais faire des crêpes. T'as dit ça pour te mettre Adam dans la poche ou… » Continua-t-il d'un ton taquin.

« Ou peut-être que… » Cas se rapprocha de Dean. « J'ai dis ça pour avoir le beau jeune homme aux yeux verts… »

« Là tu m'intéresse… » Répondit Dean en se rapprochant de Cas de manière à ce que leurs torses se touchent et qu'il sente la respiration de Cas sur ses lèvres. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent quand les gargouillis se firent à nouveau entendre. Cas s'écarta de Dean et s'appuya contre le réfrigérateur.

« Tu veux manger quoi ? »

« Une tarte à la cerise. »

« Dean… » Soupira Cas. « Tu sais que je sais pas cuisiner.

Dean enleva sa veste qu'il mît sur une chaise avant de se retourner vers Cas un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Eh bien considères cela comme la première leçon de cuisine du cuisiner Winchester, en personne. »

Cas lui rendit son sourire et s'apprêta à aller chercher les ingrédients dans un placard quand le maladroit qui était en lui fit surface et le paquet lui glissa des mains, avant d'atterrir sur sa tête. Cas avait les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il essayait de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer tandis que Dean riait aux éclats.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu évites de cuisiner _Mister_ _Clumsy _! »

Cas fit la moue et Dean ne put s'empêcher d'aller embrasser cet adorable visage, même avec de la farine dans les cheveux et sur le visage, Cas était plus craquant que jamais. Quand Dean se retira il remarqua que Cas souriait en coin.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Dean mi-amusé mi-intrigué.

« Je ne suis pas comestible. »

« On parie ? » Dean s'avança de Cas lentement et quand il s'apprêta à lécher son cou, il vit du coin de l'œil les mains de Cas qui voulaient renverser la farine sur lui. Dans un rapide et habile mouvement Dean se saisit de la farine et renversa la totalité sur l'autre jeune homme qui était désormais presque blanc de la tête aux pieds.

« C'était pas gentil Dean. »

« Et c'est celui qui voulait me faire la même chose y a 20 secondes qui parle ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Cas en souriant. « Je pense que je vais aller me laver toute cette farine. Ca ne te dérange pas si je te laisse 10minutes ? »

« Naan ! Prends ton temps ! De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si tu allais m'aider dans la préparation de la tarte. »

« C'est vrai. Bon si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis dans la salle de bain, 1ere porte à gauche en haut des escaliers. »

« Okiedokie ! Ne te noie pas. »

« Ce n'étais pas mon intention. Et je doute fort que je puisse me noyer dans une douche. »

« Euh…oui. Je… rien. » Parfois Cas avait des réponses surprenantes, mais ça le rendait encore plus adorable. Il devait arrêter d'utiliser ce mot _adorable_, plus fille on ne fait pas !

Dean regarda Cas monter les escaliers et entendit une porte se fermer avant de se mettre au travail. Il commença à sortir les ingrédients quand il entendit sonner. Il se demanda qui cela pouvait être et préféra aller regarder avant d'appeler Cas. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de s'approcher de la porte qu'une voix qu'il connaissait bien retentit. « Castiel ? T'es là ? C'est moi Anna ! Castiel ? »

Dean se figea et élabora toutes les stratégies possibles pour sa cacher, ou s'enfuir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en choisir une qu'il entendit Anna se parler à elle-même. « Heureusement que je lui ai pas encore rendu ses clés… » Dean voyait déjà la scène, Anna ouvrant la porte et le trouvant là…oh non. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver, il se précipita dans les escaliers et ouvra à la volée la porte de la salle de bain où un Cas torse nu, pieds nu, le jean défait qui reposait sur ses hanches et qui laissait voir son boxer noir. Dean fut tiré de sa contemplation quand il remarqua que Cas le regardait la tête incliné avec la bouche entrouverte.

« Je…y a…Anna ! Anna est là ! Et elle a… »

« Castiel ? T'es là-haut ? » Cria Anna depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Les deux jeunes hommes entendirent des pas dans l'escalier qui s'arrêtèrent derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

« Castiel ? »

Dean était en panique total et quand il regarda Cas il vit que ce dernier était tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme.

« Oui, Anna qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Cas d'un ton posé et non comme s'il était torse nu avec un autre homme dans la salle de bain, et que cet homme se trouvait le meilleur ami de la jeune femme.

« J'avais oublié des affaires. »

« Ah oui. » Cas semblait s'être rappelé de quelque chose. « Fais comme chez toi, alors. Moi je me lave. » Dean sentit un poids s'enlever, dans quelques minutes Anna partirait.

« Oui mes elles sont dans la salle de bain mes affaires. Je peux entrer ? »

Dean avait envie de crier : NOOOOOON ! Mais cela pouvait entraîner sa détection.

« Je ne suis pas visible, Anna. » Dit Cas d'un ton toujours aussi calme ce qui impression Dean.

« Tu peux pas dire que tu es tout nu comme tout le monde Castiel ? »

« C'est ce que je viens de dire. Je ne suis pas visible. »

« Bon laisse tomber. Entre dans la douche et dis-moi quand je peux entrer. » Anna semblait s'impatienter.

« Tu veux entrer dans la salle de bain alors que je suis en train de me laver…et donc n'étant pas visible, c'est bien ça ? » Si la situation n'était pas aussi critique, Dean aurait déjà explosé de rire.

« Oui Cas je veux entrer dans la salle de bain alors que t'es en train de te laver tout nu ! Mais pour l'amour du ciel je vais pas ouvrir la porte de la douche pour voir à quoi mini-Castiel ressemble ! Mais si tu continues, j'entre maintenant. »

Cas fit le tour de la pièce du regard avant d'entrainer Dean dans la douche avec lui, Dean le suivit même s'il ne comprenait pas du tout ce que Cas cherchait à faire. Cas ferma la porte de la douche, mit en route l'eau et appela Anna.

« Ah ba enfin ! Non mais tu faisais quoi là-dedans ? » Demanda Anna qui semblait farfouiller dans des tiroirs.

« Rien. » Et Dean sentit Cas se presser contre lui et il fit tout ce qu'il pu pour ne pas trouver ça excitant mais _fuck ! _Cas commença à titiller l'oreille de Dean avec ses dents, qui essayait de retenir tous gémissements pouvant alerter Anna. Mais Cas commença à poser sa main sur son entrejambe et appliqua une pression qui fit gémir Dean.

« Tout va bien Castiel ? » Demanda Anna. Hé oui Anna était toujours là, Dean l'avait totalement oublié mais bon c'était compréhensible…

« Oui, l'eau est devenue chaude tout d'un coup. Tu trouves ce que tu es venu chercher ? »

Et Dean sentit la main de Cas se faufiler dans son pantalon et sous son boxer, il sentit ses doigts délicats attraper son membre et faire des vas-et-viens. Et Dean ne pouvait réfléchir correctement, c'était comme s'il redevenait un ado quand il découvrait le sexe. Il sentit ses jambes céder mais Cas la plaqua contre le mur et de son autre main le tint fermement par la hanche. Dean laissa sa tête tomber dans le creux de la nuque de Castiel et plus celui-ci accélérer ses mouvement et que sa bouche continuait de mordiller son oreille, plus Dean se sentait sur le point d'éjaculer. Et c'est la voix de Cas plus rauque que jamais qui l'envoya au septième ciel. « Dean. » Jamais son nom n'avait été prononcé comme ça et Dean se libéra dans la main de Cas et dans son pantalon, avec un long gémissement qui aurait pu être Cas. Il lui fallu une ou deux minutes pour redescendre et réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cas était toujours à quelques centimètres de lui, et sa main n'avait pas quitté le pantalon et c'est là qu'il se rappela, Anna.

* * *

**Place aux reviews!:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Alors voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Donc je l'ai postée avant dimanche promesse tenue! :D**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews car elles font mon bonheur dans cette période de tristesse. (Oui la rentrée, alors j'espère pour tous ceux qui sont rentrée que ça c'est bien passé et que dans le cas contraire cela vous remontra un petit peu le moral.)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Dean s'attendait à tout moment que la porte de la douche s'ouvre sur Anna, il s'était même arrêté de respirer.

« Elle est partie il y a 3 minutes, Dean. » Dit Cas avec la même voix qui venait d'envoyer Dean au 7eme ciel.

« Cas…tu…tu sais que t'as failli me tuer ? »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« J'aimerais bien savoir quelle était ton intention quand t'as commencé à me branler alors qu'Anna était dans la pièce ! »

« Tu n'as pas apprécié ? »

« Tu sais que _Oh ! _» Dean ne s'attendait pas à ce que Cas enlève sa main de son pénis aussi vite.

« Cas je… » Mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone, qui venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait un nouveau message. Il sortit de la douche et regarda le message : _'Il ne vivra pas avec une tafiole qui sort avec une pute.' _Dean ressentit tout d'abord la peur, peur de ce qu'allait faire son père, peur de perdre Adam. Puis une vague de colère le submergea, personne n'avait le droit de l'insulter, de le traiter comme un moins que rien. Surtout quand on est un alcoolique qui a tout perdu. Et Cas était tout sauf une…Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à Cas, s'il touchait Cas…Dean ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire mais ça ne serait pas jolie à voir.

« Tout va bien Dean ? »

« Oui, oui…je vais me chercher à boire…et commencer la tarte pendant que tu te laves. » Dean commença à s'en aller quand il sentit une main ferme le retenir.

« Dean, tu es trempé et je pense que tu devrais changer de sous-vêtements…et de pantalon. »

« Donne moi juste de quoi me changer et me sécher. »

« Dean…tu es s… »

« Oui Cas, je suis sûr. » Coupa sèchement Dean.

Cas sortit à son tour de la douche et alla chercher une serviette et du change, avant de donner le tout à Dean qui sortit se changer dans la chambre de Cas pendant que celui-ci se lavait. Dean défit son pantalon avant de l'enlever avec son boxer, il esquissa un léger sourire en repensant à ce que Cas venait de lui faire, puis il se rappela que Cas n'avait pas éjaculé. Ah oui, bravo Dean ! Plus égoïste tu meurs ! En plus tu le traites comme un coup d'une nuit juste après qu'il t'ais donné la meilleure branlette de ta vie ! Il enfila les affaires que Cas lui avaient prêté et étrangement et lui allait parfaitement, alors qu'il jurait que Cas était plus mince que lui…oh oui il était plus mince mais il avait de la force…

Après s'être changé et s'être séché, il commença à regarder la chambre de Cas, il remarqua que même si sa cuisine, sa salle de bain et son entrée –seules pièces qu'il avait vues –sa chambre était dans un état beaucoup moins ordonné. Il y avait des livres partout, des vêtements éparpillés sur le lit, puis il vit un tas bouger sur le lit. Dean se figea en imaginant toutes sortes de choses horribles qui pouvaient se cacher derrière cette veste noire, puis il vit deux grands yeux bleus qui le regardaient étrangement. Plus Dean s'approchait plus il distinguait ce que c'était, un chat. Un tout petit chat blanc et gris avec de grands yeux bleus. Il le prit dans ses bras et commença à lui gratter le ventre ce qui faisait apparemment plaisir à…non ça ne pouvait pas être Garfield…il ne lui ressemblait en rien. Peut-être qu'il avait deux chats…non Cas lui avait dit qu'il avait un chat Garfield dont il fallait se méfier…méfier de cette petite chose trop mig…

« AAAAAAAH ! » Le chat venait de lui mordre le doigt. « Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi créature du mal ! » Dean qui était préoccupé à enlever le chat de son doigt n'a pas entendu Cas rentrer.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait se méfier. »

« Cas ! Enlève le moi ! Enlève-le ! » Cria Dean qui agitait sa main, Cas étouffa un rire avant de prendre le petit démon dans ses bras. Dean examina son doigt blessé en lançant des regards noirs au chat.

« Dean, je te présente Garfield. Garfield Dean. » Puis Cas posa Garfield au sol qui s'enfuit.

« Je ne veux plus qu'il m'approche. » Dit Dean en suçant le sang de son doigt.

« Je comprends. Tu veux peut-être te soigner ? »

« Non. Je ne suis pas un enfant. » Grommela Dean.

« Tu es juste un adulte qui a peur d'un tout petit chat. » Taquina Cas.

« D'ailleurs pourquoi tu l'a appelé Garfield ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Répondit Cas en se dirigeant vers la cuisine avec Dean qui le suivait.

« Garfield est connu pour être gros, roux et gros. »

« Je trouvais ça marrant de l'appeler comme ça. »

« Tu trouvais ça marrant de l'appeler comme ça parce qu'il n'avait rien en commun avec le vrai Garfield ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh Cas… »Dean souriait en tapant amicalement le dos de Cas qui lui souriait. « Allons continuer notre tarte. »

Quand le four sonna la fin de la cuisson de la tarte Dean était déjà totalement saoul. Oui, pendant la préparation les deux jeunes hommes avaient eu la « bonne » idée de boire un peu d'alcool, sauf que Dean et Cas n'avaient pas la même notion de peu que tout le monde. Ils avaient déjà fini toutes les ressources d'alcool (et il y en avait) que Castiel possédait et autant dire que si Cas tenait le choc comme s'il n'avait bu que la moitié d'une bière tandis que Dean était ivre. Et Cas découvrit qu'un Dean ivre est un Dean entrepreneur, très entrepreneur.

« Aller Cas…pour une fois que y a personne qui peut nous interrompre… » Murmura Dean à l'oreille de Cas qui essayait de sortir la tarte tout en esquivant les mains baladeuses de Dean.

« Dean, non. » Dit Cas d'un ton ferme.

« J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça. » Susurra Dean tout en glissant sa main sous le t-shirt de Cas.

Cas posa la tarte sur la table et enleva la main de Dean.

« Dean. » Dit Cas d'un ton réprobateur.

« Cas ? » Répondit Dean en souriant malicieusement et en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches de Cas pour le rapprocher de lui.

« Tu veux pas manger la tarte ? » Tenta vainement Cas.

« Je me suis trouvé un nouveau dessert… » Dean commença à sucer la nuque de Cas qui essayait péniblement de résister.

« Dean…Dean…non…je…pas comme ça… »

« Tu préfère comme ça. » Dit Dean avant d'enlever la ceinture de Cas. Puis finalement Cas trouva la force de dire non et repoussa Dean.

« Dean, tu es saoul. Je te ramène. »

« Et la tarte ? »

« Puni. »

Dean fit la moue mais suivi Cas qui prenait ses clés.

« Tes clés. » Demanda Cas à Dean.

« Hein ? »

« Tes clés de voiture s'il te plait. »

Dean les lui donna sans argumenter. Il était trop fatigué et Cas avait l'air sobre, enfin à côté de Dean tout le monde aurait l'air sobre. Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et Dean sentit la voiture partir, il entendit des voix qui devenaient de plus en plus lointaines et les images devenaient de plus en plus sombres, puis ce fut le noir total, il avait sombré.

Quand Dean se réveilla la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : j'ai mal à la tête. Puis il sentit une chaleur près de lui et s'en rapprocha. Il était bien là, il sentait quelque chose de doux qui lui chatouillait le nez légèrement et cela le fit sourire. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir quel était l'auteur de cette chaleur et des chatouillis quand il reconnu Cas. Dean paniqua et sortit du lit en vitesse, apparemment ça n'avait pas réveillé Cas qui dormait profondément. Dean essaya de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et le fait que Cas soit dans son lit en sous-vêtements ne présageait rien de bon, surtout quand lui aussi était en sous-vêtement. Sous-vêtement qui n'était pas à lui d'ailleurs.

Dean descendit et trouva Sam qui prenait son petit déjeuner.

« Sam ! Sam ! » Dean remarqua qu'à son nom Sam tressaillit.

« Euh, salut Dean…tu…tu vas bien ? »

« Non ! Je vais pas bien ! Cas est là-haut ! Et je sais plus ce qui s'est passé hier soir ! »

L'air inquiet de Sam s'effaça pour laisser place à un sourire taquin.

« Si ça se trouve t'as tellement pris ton pied que tu t'es évanoui. » Le visage de Dean blêmit et il dû s'assoir pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits.

« Nan je déconne. »

« T'es vraiment trop con ! »

« _Bitch._ »

« _Jerk_. Bon sinon il s'est passé quoi hier ? »

Sam ria un bon coup avant de reprendre son sérieux et de raconter ce qu'il savait. Tout commença avec le fait que Cas est quasiment dû porter Dean jusque dans son lit, puisque Dean s'était endormi. Ensuite Sam raconta comment Dean l'avait insulté et comment il avait protégé Cas de lui car Dean avait peur qu'il ne s'accapare Cas. Puis quand Cas eut fini de le mettre au lit et qu'il s'apprêtait à partir Dean l'a supplié de rester.

« Non, j'ai pas fais ça ? »

« Oh que si ! Et donc il est resté comme tu as pu le constater. »

Les mémoires revenaient peu à peu grâce à l'aide de Sam et il se sentait vraiment mal d'avoir traité Cas comme ça. Leur soirée avait été horrible et tout ça était par sa faute. Si ça se trouve Cas ne voulait plus le voir, il allait sûrement lui dire qu'ils n'étaient pas compatibles ou un truc du genre. Non, Dean ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Il se précipita dans sa chambre en priant pour que Cas ne soit pas parti par la fenêtre. En arrivant il remarqua que Cas n'avait pas bougé, il était soulagé. Ensuite il s'approcha du lit et s'y assit en regardant Cas dormir.

« Tu sais que c'est flippant quelqu'un qui vous regarde dormir. » Dean rougit et détourna la tête.

« Je…euh…je suis désolé. »

« C'est pas gr… »

« Non je veux dire pour tout. » Coupa Dean. « Je suis désolé pour hier soir et ce matin. J'ai vraiment été un gros nul hier. »

Cas s'assit contre la tête de lit et inclina sa tête sur le côté et Dean dû détourner le regard car il était vraiment trop adorable comme ça.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi tu as été un gros nul, Dean. » Répondit doucement Cas.

« Je me suis battu ! Et on a dû aller ailleurs, chez toi, où j'ai foutu le bazar. Puis j'étais ivre et j'ai…j'ai tenté de…je suis désolé. »

« Dean. Quand tu t'es battu, je n'étais…peut-être pas aux anges, mais tu l'as fait pour moi. Personne n'a jamais rien fait pour moi et toi tu t'es battu comme ça. Alors merci. Ensuite certes tu as mis le bazar dans ma cuisine mais j'en suis aussi responsable. Et pour quand tu étais ivre…j'ai trouvé cela assez plaisant. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu ne sois pas ivre…mais au moins tu sais quoi faire pour la prochaine fois. »

« La…tu veux ressortir avec moi ? »

« Oui. Je me suis bien amusé hier soir. » Répondit Cas en souriant.

Dean ne pu s'empêcher d'embrasser Cas, puis ils se préparèrent car Cas devait rentrer chez lui. Dean se proposa de raccompagner Castiel qui accepta, ils sortirent donc de la maison ensemble en riant quand Dean vit un poing frappé Cas en plein visage. Tout était au ralenti pour Dean qui vit Cas tomber par terre dans un bruit sourd. Il voulait aller voir si Cas allait bien mais une voix retentit et Dean se paralysa.

« Ne touche pas à mon fils ! »

Tout ce qu'il redoutait était là, il était figé, ses yeux rivés sur Cas qui gémissait de douleur avec l'arcade sourcilière ouverte qui laissait échapper beaucoup de sang, et Dean était impuissant face à cet horrible spectacle.

* * *

_**Place aux reviews! :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Halloooooooooooooooooow! **

**Alors tout d'abord un énorme DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEE pour le retard. Mais bon j'avais pas beaucoup le temps, en plus le weekend j'étais pas chez moi et après j'étais pas dans de bonnes conditions pour écrire.**

**Maiiiis me revoilaaaa! Alors un grand merci pour vos reviews! Vraiment merci merci merci! Ca me fait toujours très très plaisir!**

**Alors après j'espère que cette partie vous plaira, parce que j'ai eu du mal à savoir dans quel sens je voulais aller donc je l'ai réécrite plusieurs fois xD Mais je pense qu'elle est bien...ou du moins je l'espère sincèrement.**

**Ah et désolé les pour fautes et j'espère vraiment que vous aller aimer car je ne voudrais pas vous faire attendre pour une suite que vous trouvez nulle. Donc je crois que c'est tout...encore merci pour mes reviewers, JE VOUS AIMES! xD**

_**Oooh et HS de ma fic' mais je me dois de le mettre J-1 pour la saison 6 de Supernatural. (OUIIIIII!) **_

* * *

Dean était assis à même le sol dans le couloir de l'hôpital, attendant qu'un médecin vienne lui parler de Cas et de son état. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la scène, il se la passait encore et encore au ralenti, et il se sentait coupable. Coupable car il aurait dû protéger Cas, il aurait dû se précipiter sur Cas quand celui-ci était à terre, il aurait dû réagir…mais non il est resté figé. Qui sait combien de temps il serait resté comme ça si Sam n'était pas venu, si Sam n'avait pas aidé Cas à monter dans la voiture, si Sam n'avait pas appuyé sur la blessure avec une serviette, si Sam n'avait pas conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand un docteur apparu.

« Mr. Winchester ? » Demanda le docteur.

« Euh oui. » Répondit Dean tout en se relevant brusquement, avant de se rapprocher, anxieusement, du docteur. « Il va bien ? »

« Oui. Mr Milton a perdu du sang, certes, mais ce genre de blessure est superficiel généralement. »

« Donc tout va bien ? Pas de trauma ou je ne sais pas quoi ? »

« Oui, tout va bien. » Le docteur sourit avant de continuer. « Pas de trauma. L'infirmière a dû finir de le recoudre, donc vous pourrez le ramener chez lui…ou chez vous. » Dit le docteur en souriant malicieusement, ce qui fit rougir Dean.

« Hmm…merci docteur. »

« De rien. Veillez juste à le ramener dans 3 semaines pour enlever les fils et tout sera bon. »

Sur ces mots le docteur partit, laissant Dean soulagé et heureux. Il dû attendre une dizaine de minutes avant de voir apparaître Cas, son t-shirt taché de sang, et un pansement sur l'arcade. Dean se précipita à sa rencontre avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Cas…je suis vraiment désolé…pour… » Dean fit un vague geste de la main en direction du visage de Cas.

« Ca fait moins mal que ça en a l'air. » Le rassura Cas. Dean approcha doucement ses doigts avant de frôler le pansement ce qui fit grimacer Cas.

« J'ai dit que ça faisait moins mal que ça en a l'air, mais ça fait quand même mal. »

« Oh oui, désolé Cas. » Dean enleva ses mains qu'il fourra dans ses poches. « On y va ? »

« Oui. »

Dean et Cas se dirigèrent vers la voiture, avant de prendre le chemin de la maison de Cas. Sur place Anna les attendait.

« Castiel ! Tu vas bien ? » Anna le prit par les épaules et commença à examiner sa blessure.

« Oui, Anna. Je vais bien. Maintenant veux-tu bien me lâcher ?»

« T'es sûr ? Combien j'ai de doigts ? » Demanda Anna en montrant 7 doigts.

« Je ne répondrais pas à cette question. »

« Et toi ! C'est ta faute tout ça ! J'en étais sûr que ça allait arriver ! » Cria Anna en lâchant Cas et en s'approchant de Dean.

« Commença ma faute ? Je l'ai pas frappé ! »

« T'aurais pu empêcher ton père de le frapper. »

« Anna, ce n'est pas la faute de Dean. »

« Castiel, reste en dehors de tout ça. Dean a des responsabilités. »

« Anna. » Dit Cas d'un ton réprobateur.

« D'accord, d'accord. J'arrive, vas ouvrir et j'arrive. »

Castiel s'en alla donc ouvrir ce qui permit à Anna de s'approcher un peu plus de Dean.

« Ne t'approches plus de lui, Winchester. »

« Quoi ? Anna, c'est moi Dean. Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il a l'arc… »

« C'était pas ma faute ! Anna j… »

« Non, Dean. Tu es mon meilleur ami et tu le sais. Mais Castiel a…je ne peux pas lui laisser revivre ça. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je l… »

« Parfois Dean tu peux être con. » Et sur ces mots Anna partit rejoindre Cas, avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

Okay, Dean avait loupé un épisode parce que, d'accord il n'a pas assuré et Cas est blessé, mais là…Il soupira avant de partir chez lui, où une discussion musclée l'attendait avec son père.

Quand il arriva chez lui, Dean trouva un Sam plutôt remonté et épuisé, qui fonçait sur lui.

« Dean ! » Cria Sam.

« Je suis pas d'humeur Sam. »

« Oh vraiment ? Et c'était une raison pour m'abandonner à l'hôpital ? » S'exclama Sam.

« Quoi ? Je… » Oui, Sam les avait emmenés… « Oh…je…désolé. »

« C'est tout ? Désolé ? Désolé que tu es dû marcher pendant 30minutes sans oublier les 10 premières minutes où tu as dû courir derrière la voiture et que je ne me suis pas arrêté ? »

« T'as couru derrière la voiture ? »

« Oui ! »

Et là c'était trop, Dean explosa de rire, parce que Sam qui court derrière la voiture ça devait être hilarant.

« _Jerk_. »

« _Bitch_. »

Sam prit les clés de l'Impala et partit. Dean qui n'était pas d'humeur laissa faire et partit affronter son père. Dès qu'il entra dans la maison, il vit le regard effrayé d'Adam, qui lui rappela la nuit où leur père avait failli frapper Adam. Mais Dean s'était interposé et avait pris le coup, comme toujours, puis après il avait pris Adam et ils étaient partis pour toujours, ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient à l'époque.

« Adam va jouer en haut s'il te plait. » Demanda Dean avant de s'assoir en face de son père. Adam écouta Dean et fila au premier.

« C'est un environnement sain pour lui là-haut ? » Demanda son père, ce qui faisait aussi commencer les hostilités.

« Oui. » Dean restera calme, Dean sera diplomate, Dean sera adulte.

« J'en doute…sinon je viens juste pour te dire que je vais reprendre Adam. Je pense que ça sera bénéfique pour lui, de vivre avec une vraie figure masculine. Un homme, un vrai. »

« Quoi ? » Calme, Dean reste calme. Pense à Adam, pense à Cas, pense à Sam et Anna.

« Je pense que le fait de vivre avec un gay qui sort avec une tafiole, pour ne pas dire pute, n'est pas très masculin. »

« Tu ne me le prendra pas. »

« Tu veux dire que toi tu as le droit de me voler mon fils, mais moi je ne peux pas ? Moi je dois rester là, à regarder l'éducation que tu lui inculques avec ta pute ? Je crois que tu n'es pas assez mature, fiston. »

Dean se leva brusquement en renversant sa chaise au passage.

« Fiston ? Je ne suis pas ton fiston ! Tout comme Adam n'est plus ton fils ! Et tu vas laisser Cas en dehors de tout ça. Il s'occupe très bien d'Adam et Ad… »

« Tu lui as laissé le droit de s'occuper d'Adam ? De mon Adam ? Dean, je te préviens, je le récupérerai. »

« Oui il a le droit de s'occuper d'Adam, lui ! Car il est attentionné, gentil, marrant…comme toi avant qu… » Dean ne pu finir que son père commença à lever la main. Dean esquiva le coup et se prépara à en éviter d'autre.

« Tu choisis Dean, Adam ou ta pute. » Dean sentit ses poings se serrés. Son père passa à côté et quand il ouvrit la porte, Dean cogna de toutes ses forces dans le mur.

« Il s'appelle Castiel. » Siffla Dean entre ses dents.

« Peu importe. Tu me tiens au courant quand t'auras largué…qui tu sais. »

_Ca y est_.

« Si tu parles de Castiel, je ne vais pas le largué. » Dean se rapprocha de son père.

« Tu choisis do… »

« Non. Je prends Adam aussi. Adam restera ici car il est heureux. Je ferais tout pour le garder, tu m'entends. Et tu n'auras aucune chance. »

« Je suis so… »

« Tu _étais_. Tu as perdu ce titre le jour où tu as posé tes lèvres sur la bouteille de Cognac. Tu l'as perdu quand tu es devenu ivre 24h/24. Tu l'as perdu quand tu as voulu posé la main sur Adam. Maintenant, sors de chez moi. Ou j'appelle la police. »

Son père sortit et s'arrêta.

« Tu n'auras pas les deux, Dean. »

Dean claqua la porte et sentit ses yeux le piquer. Non, je ne pleurerai pas. Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Je…il me faut de l'air. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Dean monta en haut et vit Adam les yeux humides avec des larmes coulants le long de ses joues.

« Hey, Adam, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le petit garçon s'essuya les yeux avec les manches de son t-shirt avant de prendre des vêtements qu'il mettait dans une valise.

« Je sais que je dois retourner avec papa. Mais tu viendras toujours me voir ? Tu…tu m'aimeras toujours même si je dois vivre avec papa ? » Demanda Adam en sanglotant. Et Dean sentit son cœur se serré et des larmes couler doucement sur ses joues.

« Jamais tu n'y retourneras d'accord. Et quoique tu fasses je t'aimerais toujours, alors n'oublies jamais ça, okay ? »

« Oui mais papa il m'a dit que c'était égoïste de rester avec toi, et qu'un jour tu me jetteras dehors parce que tu m'aimes plus. »

« Il a dit ça ? Non mais je… » Dean se retint d'insulter son père et se reprit. « C'est moi l'égoïste. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Adam en se blottissant dans les bras de Dean.

« C'est moi qui veux te garder avec moi pour toujours. C'est moi qui ne veux pas laisser partir son petit frère. »

« C'est vrai ? » Les yeux d'Adam s'illuminèrent ce qui fit plaisir à Dean.

« Oui. »

« Cool ! »

« Bon aller viens. »

« On va où ? »

« Toi petit bonhomme tu vas rester ici pour voir Anna parce que tu lui manques beaucoup. Moi je vais aller faire quelque chose d'adulte et je viendrais te prendre pour aller manger une glace et aller au cinéma ! Enfin si tout ça te va… »

« Oui ! Aller vite dépêche toi ! Je veux voir Anna ! » Adam tira Dean par la manche pour le faire réagir.

« Je dois l'appeler avant. »

Dean appela Anna qui parut sceptique au début mais face à Adam elle ne put dire non. Et donc Anna était là à s'occupé d'Adam tandis que Dean partit à pieds faire ce qu'il avait à faire, puisque Sam avait pris la voiture.

Il était à la moitié du chemin quand tout d'un coup la pluie se mit à tomber à torrent et il se mit à courir. Il venait d'arriver à destination, il frappa nerveusement à la porte. Et quand la porte s'ouvrit Dean sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Jamais il ne pourrait dire non à Cas, jamais.

« Dean ? Mais…tu es trempé. »

« Euh…oui. J'ai couru parce que…enfin on s'en fiche. Je…euh…on doit parler Cas. » En entendant ces mots sortirent de sa propre bouche Dean savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça. Mais il a toujours pris les mauvaises décisions, alors pourquoi changer.

* * *

**Reviews reviews mes amis! :DD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellooooooooooow! Désolé pour l'attente mais d'abord j'ai eu une grosse semaine de contrôles, puis je suis parti à Amsterdam pendant une partie des vacs et après j'avais pas le temps d'écrire :(**

**Mais voilà la suite en espérant que vous l'aimerez beaucoup!**

**Je remercie encore une fois toutes celles (et tout ceux) qui ont laissé des reviews, vraiment un GRAND MERCI. **

**Ensuite désolé pour les fautes qu'il peut y avoir et bonne lecture! :DDD**

**Xx**

* * *

« Bien sur. Entres, je t'en prie. » Dit Cas en laissant passer Dean.

« Attends je vais te chercher de quoi te sécher. »

« Okay merci. »

Dean enleva sa veste ainsi que sa chemise qui étaient trempées. Cas donna une serviette à Dean et partit faire sécher les habits de son invité, avant de s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Ca va ton œil ? »

« C'est l'arcade Dean. Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai vu pire. »

« Comment ça ? D'autres pères t'on déjà frappé ? » Dit Dean en rigolant.

« Hmm non. Leurs fils se débrouillaient très bien tous seuls. »

« Quoi ? On t'a battu Cas ? C'est qui ? Dis-moi où je peux les trouver. » Dean n'avait qu'une envie leur faire regretter le jour où ils sont touché à Cas.

« C'était il y a longtemps, Dean. C'est du passé. »

« Il y a combien de temps ? »

« C'était au lycée… »

C'est à ce moment là que Dean comprit les paroles d'Anna «_Je ne peux pas lui laisser revivre ça_ ». On l'avait battu au lycée…

« Pourquoi ? »

« Dean je… » Et pour la première fois Dean voyait Cas honteux, il détournait le regard, se passait la main dans les cheveux nerveusement.

« Tu sais que tu peux me le dire Cas…si tu en as envie. »

« Au lycée, j'étais insulté et il est arrivé qu'on me frappe…car j'étais gay… »

« Combien de fois c'est arrivé ? »

« Une ou deux fois…par mois. Mais c'est du passé, Dean. »

Dean voulait se venger, il voulait les frapper un par un, leur faire s'excuser. Comment pouvait-on frapper un autre lycéen juste parce qu'il était différent ? Gay ?

« Tu voulais qu'on parle ? » Demanda Cas qui semblait un peu nerveux après ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Euh oui mais…je…Cas pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? »Comment pouvait-il changer de sujet ?

« Personne ne s'intéressait à moi ou à ce que je vivais. »

« Moi ça m'intéresse. »

« J'aimerais…ne plus en parler s'il te plait. »

« Oh oui, bien sur. » Jamais il ne pourrait laisser Cas, jamais.

« … »

« Est-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec ton père ? » Demanda Cas qui semblait avoir changé de sujet de préoccupation. Il était même inquiet malgré le fait qu'il arborait la même expression que d'habitude.

« Oui…mais …je… »

« Tu préfère arrêter les choses maintenant pour préserver le peu de relation qui existe encore avec ton père et garder Adam. Je comprends Dean, ne t'en fais pas. »

C'était le moment où jamais. Tout sera être facile s'il acquiesçait. Il aurait Adam, son père le laisserait, et Cas ne serait pas trop blessé vu qu'il comprend…même si Dean avait aperçu une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux bleu quand il avait parlé d'arrêter les choses. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il avait eu du mal à se décider mais après tout ce que Cas venait de lui dire…

« Non. » Murmura Dean.

«Ne dis pas ça car tu as pitié du gam… »

« Non, je ne veux pas arrêter les choses d'accord ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi e… »

« On me le dit souvent. »

« Et je n'ai pas envie de chercher si quelqu'un est comme toi parce que tu es unique à mes yeux e…

« Ca aussi o… »

« Mais tu vas me laisser finir ! Tu vois je suis quasiment sur qu'il n'y a que toi pour interrompre une déclaration, mais tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fou ! Tu es bizarre, t'as tendance à t'approcher trop près des gens, tu inclines ta tête quand tu comprends rien, ton sourire illumine ma journée et ton rire c'est juste…magique…je sais qu'on se connait depuis très peu de temps, que tu souris rarement et ris encore plus rarement mais je veux te voir sourire, te voir rire. Je veux être celui qui te fasse rire. Je veux être ton oreiller que tu serres dans tes bras quand tu t'endors, je veux être celui qui te traitera bien, qui te protégera et te défendra…je veux être celui que tu désires, je veux être celui à qui tu raconteras tout, je veux être celui qui te racontera tout ! Cas je… je veux être avec toi. »

« Dean je, je ne pense pas que se soit une bo… »

Dean interrompit Cas en l'embrassant passionnément.

« Donne-moi une raison pour laquelle on ne devrait pas faire ça. »

Dean commença à embrasser Cas dans le cou, avant de remonter à ses lèvres. Il commença à sucer gentiment sa lèvre inférieure avant de passer sa langue dans la bouche de Cas qui venait, tout en ouvrant la bouche, de déclarer qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable. Dean passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Cas et y caressa sa peau lisse, mais Cas l'interrompit en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la chambre si Dean a bonne mémoire. Arrivé à la porte Cas se retourna vers Dean, plongea son regard dans celui vert émeraude de son invité, tout en enlevant son t-shirt. Il entra dans la chambre laissant Dean sur le canapé. Dean sourit et se dépêcha de le rejoindre. A peine fut-il dans la pièce qu'il fut plaqué contre le mur et que des lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes tandis que des mains enlevaient son t-shirt humide. Une fois le t-shirt enlevé, les lèves de Cas se posèrent à la jonction épaule-cou et commencèrent à mordre gentiment la peau, ce qui fit gémir Dean. Dean plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Cas et le rapprocha de son corps ce qui entraina une friction de leurs membres et un grognement de chacun. Puis il poussa Cas jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le lit et l'entraîne avec lui. Dean étant en haut il commença à lécher le torse de Cas en descendant jusqu'au niveau de la ceinture qu'il défit avant d'enlever son pantalon, laissant Cas en boxer noir. Dean remonta au niveau des lèvres de Cas et l'embrassa passionnément tout en donnant de léger coup de bassin qui faisaient gémir Cas. Cas porta ses mains à la fermeture du jean de Dean, mais celui-ci lui prit les mains et les plaça au dessus de sa tête.

« Cette fois c'est mon tour. » Susurra Dean ce qui fit frissonner Cas.

Dean passa sa main sous le boxer et attrapa le pénis de Cas qui s'arqua à la sensation. Il installa un lent rythme de va-et-vient qui rendit le jeune homme fou. Puis, sans prévenir, il remplaça sa main par sa bouche et commença à sucer activement ce qui fit gémir Cas qui passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Dean tandis que l'autre froissait le dessus de lit.

« Oh Dean… » Dit Cas dans une voix plus rauque que jamais qui failli envoyer au septième ciel Dean.

Il continua de sucer en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches de Cas pour le tenir en place, puis commença à alterner entre lécher et sucer ce qui envoya Castiel au septième ciel tout en criant le prénom de Dean, qui éjacula à son tour ne pouvant résister à la vision de Cas les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, les cheveux à moitié ébouriffés à moitié collé au front à cause de la sueur, la respiration haletante, et le cri qu'il avait poussé. Dean remonta au niveau du visage de Cas et l'embrassa malgré le fait qu'il avait encore le goût du sperme de Cas dans la bouche. Puis il s'allongea à ses côtés. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment avant que Cas ne brise le silence.

« Moi aussi je veux être avec toi, Dean.»

Puis Cas se leva sous le regard inquisiteur de Dean.

« Je vais me laver, tu veux venir ? » Demanda Cas.

« Déjà partant pour le deuxième round ? » Rigola Dean.

« Si tu veux pas venir… » Et Cas s'en alla.

Dean regarda l'état de son pantalon et décida qu'il avait vraiment besoin de se laver aussi. Il se leva à son tour et se dépêcha de rattraper Cas avant de placer ses mains autour de son torse et de l'embrasser amoureusement dans le cou.

« Tu veux venir au ciné avec Adam et moi après ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup. » Dit Cas en souriant ce qui fit sourire Dean qui resserra son étreinte et enfoui son visage dans la nuque de Cas.

* * *

**Petite partie je sais MAIIIS avez-vous remarqué que la fin de cette suite ne finie pas sur un suspense insoutenable? xDDD**

**Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de laisser des reviews! :DD **

**Xx et merci d'avoir lu!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey hey hey! Okay alors ne me haïssez pas pour l'attente de 40jours (oui 40 jours). **

**Mon excuse ? Euuh...beaucoup de devoirs, des problèmes personnels et...une grande flemme d'écrire la suite. :(**

**Je m'en excuse terriblement! Vraiment j'espère que vous n'avez pas oubliez ma fic :(**

**Bon encore une fois merci merci merci MERCIIIII à mes reviewers, je vous aime! :DDDDD**

**Ensuite concernant cette partie, eum elle est longue...très très longue. J'ai jamais écrit une partie aussi longue. Et c'est la dernière partie de ma fic He's Everything I Ask For...donc j'espère que vous aimerez cette dernière partie et que vous avez aimé la fic en général.**

**Voila bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Après la douche qui avait durée un peu plus longtemps que prévu dû aux mains baladeuses de Castiel, ils partirent chez Dean avec la voiture de Cas. Arrivés à destination, Cas resta dans la voiture tandis que Dean partit chercher Adam qui était gardé par Anna.

« Je suis rentré ! » Cria Dean de l'entrée.

« Tu as deux secondes pour m'expliquer ce que Cas fait devant chez toi. » Dit Anna.

« Tu vas rire mais en f… » Commença Dean qui fut interrompu par Anna.

« Vraiment Dean ? Parce que j'ai pas envie de rire. » Dit Anna d'un ton sec.

Adam mit fin à la conversation en sautant dans les bras de Dean.

« Cas est là ? Il vient avec nous au cinéma ? » Demanda le petit garçon plein d'espoir.

« Oui ! » Répondit Dean tout en souriant.

« Castiel va au ciné avec vous ? Dean mais t'as rien écouté de… »

« Si, Anna. Mais j'aime bien Cas d'accord ? Et lui aussi apparemment. C'est un grand garçon Anna et… »

« De toute façon Dean le protégera hein Dean ? » Coupa Adam en regardant Dean.

« Exactement. Je le protégerai. Fais-moi confiance. »

« Tu as raison…je suis désolée… »

« Je compr… »

« Mais je vous attends quand même ici ! Juste pour être sur que vous êtes rentrés sain et sauf. » Dit Anna en souriant.

«Comme ça tu tiendras compagnie à Sam…quand il reviendra de je ne sais où pour faire je ne sais quoi. »

Dean et Adam partirent donc rejoindre Cas qui les attendait dans la voiture. Dean monta à l'avant tandis que le petit garçon monta à l'arrière. Et à peine fut il installé qu'il commença à parler avec Castiel.

« Ca avait un rapport avec les choses d'adultes que tu devais faire ? » Demanda Adam à Dean.

« De quoi ? » Demanda Dean absorbé par la façon dont Cas maniait le volant.

« Cas. T'as dit que tu devais faire des choses d'adultes et tu reviens avec Cas. Donc il devait en faire partie non ? »

Dean faillit s'étouffer mais le petit sourire narquois de Cas lui enleva les mots de la bouche.

« Je…je…sinon on va voir quoi au cinéma ? » Demanda Dean qui détourna le regard des mains de Castiel.

« Harry Poooooooooooooooootter ! » S'écria le petit garçon.

« T'es sur que c'est pour toi ? Parce que j'ai lu que c'était pas pour les tout petits petit al… » Commença Dean qui fut couper par Adam.

« Je suis pas petit ! Et je veux voir Harry ! Cas aussi il veut voir hein ? »

« Je ne dirais pas non, mais si Dean pense qu… »

« On s'en fou de Dean ! Ouais on va voir Harry Potter ! Youhouuuuuuuuuu ! » S'exclama Adam.

« J'ai pas dit oui…et c'est loin d'être un oui. »

Bien sur ils sont allés voir Harry Potter, la combinaison Adam et ses petits yeux et Castiel et ses grands yeux bleu a gagnés…mais bon comment voulez-vous combattre ?

Au moins tout le monde était content et tout le monde avait aimé le film. Maintenant ils allaient prendre une glace et rentrer à la maison.

« Tu prends quoi comme parfum Cas ? » Demanda Dean qui regardait les parfums.

« Chocolat et caramel. »

« Moi ça sera Vanille, vanille et vanille ! »

« Adam…je sais que toi c'est vanille. Et tu sais que tu n'as le droit qu'à deux boules. »

« Maieuuuuuuh ! » Adam comment ça avec le regard de chien battu, et Dean su encore une fois qu'il allait céder.

« Bon ! Bon ! »

Après avoir acheté les glaces d'Adam et de Cas qui voulait payer, Dean se prit une glace Poire-Banane. Ils partirent les manger sur un banc tranquillement et même si Adam faisait la conversation à Cas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer la façon que Cas a de manger, non, non, de lécher sa glace. Sans oublier les bruits d'appréciation qu'il émettait…c'était digne d'un film pornographique ! Et même s'il admet trouvait cela très excitant, c'est totalement déplacé quand un petit garçon se trouve être entrain de lui parler ! Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder et de se demander les effets de ces lèvres et de cette langue sur son p…

« DEAN ! »

« Hein ? »

« Ca fait une heure que je te parle ! » Dit le petit garçon en mettant ses mains sur les hanches.

« Euh vraiment ? » Dit Dean en détournant le regard des lèvres de cette tentation à la forme humaine.

« Oui ! Mais t'étais trop absorbé à regarder Cas manger sa glace ! »

« Quoi ? C'est totalement ridicule ! » Répondit Dean qui sentait ses joues devenir rouges.

« Nan c'est pas ridicule ! Je sais à quoi tu pensais ! Tu voulais y gouter hein ? »

« Quoi ? Non non non ! C'est… »

« Si ! Je t'ai vu te lécher les lèvres ! Tu voulais lui manger sa glace ! » Et à ces mots Dean se relaxa.

« Oh…euh oui…je…je suis méchant. »

« Tout à fait. Alors excuses toi auprès de Castiel. » Obligea le petit garçon.

« Séri… »

« J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? » Demanda Adam, tandis que Dean se tourna vers le sujet de la conversation pour trouver un allié mais celui-ci avait la tête incliné et paraissait à la fois amusé et intrigué par cet échange.

« D'accord. » Dean se mit en face de Castiel et plongea son regard dans le sien. « Cas, je suis désolé d'avoir voulu lécher ta glace. C'était inapproprié…et méchant. »

Castiel sourit et le visage de Dean s'illumina quand celui-ci le lui rendit. Quand Cas lui souriait c'était vraiment fantastique et il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de voir ce sourire tous les jours, à chaque instant même.

Ils rentrèrent chez Dean où Anna n'était pas restée et avait laissé un mot :

_« Je suis sortie avec Sam Xx» _

Adam partit se coucher sans se faire prier, cette journée l'ayant mis K.O. Ce qui laissa notre couple dans le salon.

« Merci Dean pour cette sortie, c'était très sympa. »

« Tu veux pas rester ? »

« Je ne voudrais pas m'imp… » Castiel ne put finir sa phrase que des lèvres l'avaient attaqués, et il ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là.

« Je t'assure tu ne t'imposes pas…pas du tout même. »

« Oh…dans ce cas… »

Et cette fois-ci c'est l'homme aux yeux bleu qui partit attaquer les lèvres de Dean. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux, trop courts à son goût, tandis que Dean enleva le trench coat ainsi que le t-shirt qui faisait barrière à la peau pale qui se trouvait en-dessous. Le brun se trouvant trop dénudé par rapport à l'autre enleva la veste et le t-shirt de Dean avant de passer ses mains sur son torse.

« Oh Cas… » Soupira Dean en s'arquant.

Dean commença à descendre dans le cou de son invité avant de continuer à la jonction épaule-cou où il commença à mordiller et sucer pour laisser une marque similaire à celle que Cas lui avait faite quelque temps auparavant. Cas n'était pas indifférent aux attentions que Dean portait à son torse.

« T'as ce qu'il faut ? » Demanda Cas entre deux gémissements.

Dean s'arrêta de sucer et de toucher le corps de Cas. Il releva sa tête au même niveau que celui du brun, il lui sourit sournoisement.

« En haut j'ai tout ce qu'il faut… » Répondit Dean avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent donc dans la chambre de Dean tout en s'embrassant et en enlevant les couches superflu qu'ils portaient. Une fois arrivée dans la chambre et d'avoir fermé la porte, ils n'étaient plus qu'en boxer. Dean se jeta sur Cas qu'il fit tomber sur le lit avant de le clouer au lit en tenant ses bras avec sa main gauche. Tandis que de sa main droite glissait doucement vers l'érection de Cas avant d'appuyer légèrement sur le coton du boxer qui fit gémir Cas. Dean réitéra l'opération tout en suçant la nuque de Castiel qui était un de ses points sensibles vu la façon dont il se contorsionnait en-dessous du jeune homme aux yeux verts émeraudes.

« _Dean…je…je veux…_ » Balbutia Cas tout en continuant de s'arquer à chaque contact.

« Dis-moi Cas, dis moi ce que tu veux et je le ferais. »

« _Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour. Je te veux Dean_. » Répondit Cas en regardant son amant.

Dean enleva leurs boxers en un tour de main avant de chercher le lubrifiant sur la table de chevet. Il se replaça au-dessus de Cas qui le regardait fasciné avant de descendre au niveau du pénis de l'homme aux yeux céruléens. Il enduit ses doigts de lubrifiant avant de les approcher de l'orifice de Cas. Il en plaça un juste à l'entrée avant de doucement le pousser à l'intérieur. Dean entendit son partenaire émettre un long et rauque gémissement. Puis, voyant que Cas en redemandait encore, il introduit un deuxième doigt. Il laissa Cas s'habituer à la sensation avant de cisailler ses doigts pour faire de la place à un troisième doigt et son membre. Puis tout d'un coup Cas laissa échapper un gémissement plus rauque que tout à l'heure. _Oh_, Dean venait de trouver sa prostate. Et _Oh_ Dean allait la titiller encore et encore car voir un homme dans un état aussi orgasmique, oui c'était le mot, c'était juste la plus belle vision de sa vie. Dean ajouta donc un dernier doigt et recommença à toucher la prostate de Cas qui gémissait à chaque coup.

« Dean…Dean…je t'en prie…Je…_maintenant_. » Dit Cas dans une voie plus rauque que jamais et beaucoup, beaucoup plus sexy que d'habitude.

Il ne se fit pas prier et sortit ses doigts avant de se positionner. Il regarda Cas qui avait les lèvres légèrement ouvertes, les yeux hagards et les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Ce dernier donna un léger coup de bassin en direction du pénis de Dean, qui comprit tout de suite. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son _Oh so sexy_ invité, avant de pénétrer dans l'orifice de Cas. Il y allait doucement pour ne pas faire de mal à Cas mais celui-ci avait apparemment d'autres idées en tête puisqu'il se redressa, attrapa Dean par les épaules et s'enfonça lui-même jusqu'au bout ce qui fit gémir Dean et Cas à l'unisson. Puis Dean reprit le contrôle en commençant à bouger ses hanches, tout en mordillant l'épaule de Cas qui avait ses mains dans le dos de Dean. Celui-ci changea de position ce qui sembla affecter l'autre jeune homme qui enfonça ses doigts dans le dos et s'arqua. Dean accéléra le rythme tout en embrassant Cas dans la nuque, avant de murmurer des mots qui envoyèrent Cas au septième ciel. Et la vision de Cas était tellement pornographique que Dean éjacula à son tour en criant le nom de Cas.

Ils revinrent peu à peu à eux, puis Dean s'enleva de Cas avant de s'allonger à ses côtés.

« Wow. » Dit Cas d'un ton toujours aussi rauque, qui lui envoyait des frissons. Il était aussi assez fier d'avoir rendu Cas dans un tel état.

« Ouais…wow. » Dit Dean en riant.

Un silence s'installa où seul les respirations encore bruyantes des deux jeunes hommes résonnaient. Puis Dean tourna le visage vers son amant eux yeux céruléens.

« Cas, je crois que je t'aime. »

Cas tourna la tête en direction de Dean.

« Dean, je crois que je t'aime aussi. » Dean rit légèrement puis partit chercher de quoi nettoyer la pagaille. Une fois cela fait il s'affala sur le lit, épuisé par cette activité. Il sentit le corps de Cas bougé ainsi que son bras le rapprocher de lui. Dean sourit, je suis son oreiller ce soir, pensa-t-il Et sur cette pensée il s'endormit.

Le lendemain Dean se réveilla avec un poids sur son torse, il regarda et vit la tête de Cas. Il sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux doux du bel endormi, puis il commença à les caresser.

Quelques minutes plus tard le brun resserra son étreinte et secoua doucement sa tête.

« Bonjour. » Dit Dean d'un ton joyeux.

Cas ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

« Bonjour. »

« Tu dois aller travailler aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Dean.

« Non. J'ai la journée libre, pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien… » Dit Dean en changeant de position pour qu'il se retrouve sur Cas.

« J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait rester ici…et… » Reprit Dean qui embrassa doucement Cas dans la nuque.

« Hmmm…ça m'a l'air une idée très intelligente, Dean. »

« Que veux-tu, je suis intelligent. » Reprit le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes tout en continuant d'embrasser son invité.

Cas glissa une de ses mains entre leurs corps et frôla intentionnellement le membre de son amant qui n'attendait que ça.

«Allumeur. » Susurra Dean.

« Moi ? C'était un accident…je t'assure. » Répondit Cas d'un air narquois.

Dean sourit malicieusement et glissa une de ses mains à son tour, mais la réaction ne fut pas celle qu'il espérait.

« Ah non ! Pas là ! » S'écria Cas en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

« Quoi ? »

« Ca chatouille… »

« Oh….OH ! » Réalisa Dean qui commença à chatouiller son beau brun qui tentait en vain de s'échapper.

« De-Dean ! Arrête je…aaaaaah !...Noooon ! Je t'en supplie ! »

« Excuse moi c'est un accident à long terme ! » Dit Dean entre deux éclats de rires.

« Deaaaaaaaan ! » Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers la voix du petit garçon.

Dean paniqua et essaya de se cacher en tirant le drap mais cela entraîna la chute de Cas qui atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Aïe. »

« Adam qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Vous êtes très bruyant et on aurait dit que tu faisais du mal à Cas. »

« Du mal ? Je t'assure qu'il te dira le contraire, hein ? » Dean tourna la tête vers Cas qui se massait le crâne.

« Si t'as vu ! Tu lui as fait mal ! Bon rejoins moi en bas je vais te soigner. »

Dean regarda Cas se lever et partir rejoindre Adam avec pour seul vêtement u boxer gris.

« Cas ? » Appela Dean, mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Si on ne peut plus s'amuser, pensa Dean qui enfila un t-shirt et descendit les rejoindre.

Et quelle surprise ce fut quand il vit Cas couvert de pansements sur le torse tandis qu'Adam en posait un autre sur son front.

« Euh Adam, tu fais quoi ? »

« Je soigne Cas. » Répondit le petit garçon d'un ton assuré. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Dean qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Cas lui lança un regard noir, mais Dean savait que derrière ce visage il était tout aussi amusé.

Après cela ils partirent se laver chacun leur tour avant de passer la journée affalé sur le canapé à regarder Star Wars, ou du moins Adam regardait attentivement assis sur son fauteuil, tandis que Cas s'était endormi sur Dean qui lui caressait les cheveux tout en l'observant dormir. A la fin de la journée et des 6 films de Star Wars ils étaient plus fatigués que jamais, hé oui ne rien faire ça épuise. Ils mangèrent une pizza commandée, puis Sam revint enfin de sa sortie d'on ne sais où, et il fut étonné de la réaction de Dean. Il n'a pas demandé dans quel état était sa voiture, il était bien trop occupé à discuter avec Cas.

Les six jours qui suivirent furent sans doute les meilleurs que Dean ait passés. Cas était resté dormir et plus si affinités toute la semaine au plus grand plaisir de Dean. Les seuls moments où ils se sont quittés sont quand Dean devait amener Adam à l'école et qu'il partait tout seul ne voulant pas réveiller Cas qui profitait de ces jours de congés par dormir paisiblement. Bien évidemment Cas partit chercher quelques affaires pour pouvoir se changer mais dans l'ensemble le couple ne se quittait plus. Ils avaient fait les courses ensemble et n'avaient pris aucun surgelé au grand dam de Castiel qui ne savait pas cuisiner. Pendant cette semaine Dean cuisinait pour Cas et lui apprit à faire d'autres plats que ses crêpes, très bonnes soit dites en passants puisqu'à la demande d'Adam –obligation –Cas avait fait des crêpes.

Et donc le reste de la semaine se passa comme ça, c'était assez domestique mais Dean ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde. Cas était parfait.

Mais cette semaine dû prendre fin le lundi quand Cas dû partir travailler. Car Dean pouvait être très distrayant quand il le voulait. Et c'est donc pour cela que Cas arriva au travail avec 30 minutes de retard, la cravate défaite, les cheveux totalement ébouriffés et un magnifique suçon sur le haut de son cou, donc impossible à cacher.

Dean quant à lui emmena Adam à l'école puis rattrapa un peu le temps avec Sam qui avait été très absent cette semaine.

« Alors comment elle s'appelle ? » Commença Dean en s'affalant sur le canapé.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Sam.

« Oh Aller Sammy ! Dis-moi tout ! »

« Tu sais je préfère vraiment quand Castiel est là ! Au moins tu t'occupe de tes affaires ! »

« T'es pas le seul à préférer sa présence…mais aller Sam je sais que tu vois quelqu'un ! Aller d…oh c'est peut-être un il ? Tu sais je suis gay Sam, donc y a pas de problème. »

« Nan mais ça va pas ? Je ne suis pas gay ! C'est Anna d'accord ? » S'écria Sam en se levant du canapé.

« Anna ? Notre Anna ? »

« Non. Mon Anna, Dean. »

« Oh…ça expliquerait certaines choses…et ça voudrait dire que j' avais raison ! » S'exclama Dean.

« Et ça recommence…j'en étais sur… »

« Ah ba ça c'ét… » Dean fut coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone. « J'ai pas fini. »

Dean partit répondre au téléphone en souriant mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite quand il apprit la raison de l'appel. Sam vit le changement d'attitude de Dean.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Sam inquiet quand Dean raccrocha.

« C'est Adam…il…il…m'on père l'a pris. Il l'a emmené ! Sam Il a pris Adam ! » S'écria Dean en attrapant son ami par son t-shirt.

« Quoi ? Mais…je vais prévenir Anna. Dean on va le retrouver. »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait rien faire sachant que c'était toujours son père légal…Sammy où l'a-t-il emmené ? »

Dean était totalement paniqué et il s'en voulait d'avoir mis en danger Adam, car tout ça c'était sa faute. Dans un moment de lucidité il appela Castiel qui répondit aussitôt.

« Dean, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer au téléphone rose. »

« … » Le silence de Dean fit comprendre tout de suite à Cas que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Cas.

« Je…c'est Adam, Cas. Il l'a pris ! Il l'a emmené je ne sais où ! »

« Qui l'a emmené Dean ? » Demanda Cas dans un ton inquiet et à la fois déterminé. Et Dean réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait utiliser ce ton.

« Mon père ! Cas il m'avait averti et j'ai fais le con et…merde ! J… »

« Dean je dois y aller. » Coupa Cas.

« J'ai besoin de toi Cas, tu sais. »

« Je sais, Dean. » Et Cas mit fin à la conversation.

Dean tenta ensuite d'appeler son père, mais bien évidemment il n'y avait aucune réponse. Il partit chez son père mais personne n'y était. Il s'en alla dans les endroits où son John pouvait être avec Adam tandis qu'Anna et Sam faisait tous les motels du coin. Sans succès.

Dean était totalement désemparé, et Cas ne répondait plus. Il avait essayait de l'appeler des dizaines de fois et avait laissé plein de messages mais celui-ci ne répondait pas. Dean n'en pouvait plus, il était fatigué et il se sentait seul comme jamais auparavant. Cas l'avait abandonné totalement, mais où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Dean avait vraiment besoin de lui et il était Dieu ne sais où.

Après des heures et des heures de recherches il rentra chez lui, plus désespéré que jamais. Il allait s'affaler sur le canapé et laisser les larmes qu'il retenait couler quand il entendit une voix l'appeler.

« Dean ! Dean ! »

Dean se leva d'un bond et couru vers la porte d'entrée, il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à Adam. Il le serra dans ses bras ne pouvant croire à son retour. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un petit moment avant qu'Adam ne brise le silence.

« Dean, où est Cas ? » A cette question Dean laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

« Je ne sais pas… mais tu vas bien ?»

« Oui Dean, ne t'inquiètes pas mais tu devrais l'appeler Dean, pour voir si tout va bien. »

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, et Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser pour quelle raison ça n'irait pas. Il l'a juste totalement évité pendant le moment où il avait vraiment besoin de lui. Après tout pas si parfait que ça sans doute… Dean prit son téléphone et appela Cas pour la énième fois aujourd'hui. Au bout de quelques sonneries un Cas haletant décrocha.

« Dean ? »

« Cas ? Mais p… » Dean s'arrêta quand il entendit un long gémissement à l'autre bout du fil.

« Alors c'était ça que tu faisais hein Cas ? »

« Quoi ? Non Dean ce n'est pas _aaaaaaaaaaaaah_… »Castiel poussa un autre gémissement.

« Vraiment ? Tu sais quoi Cas enfaite mon père avait raison. Cette semaine c'était quoi pour toi ? Une semaine de congé où je te faisais à manger et je comblais tes désirs c'est ça ? »

« No… »

« Tu vas m'écouter Cas. Aujourd'hui j'avais vraiment besoin de toi et toi tu baisais à tout va ! Je te faisais confiance, je…je t'…je t'aimais…et toi tu fais ta…»

« Non… »

«Ta pute ! Oui Cas je l'ai dit ! Alors ça fait plaisir à entendre ? Enfin ça explique pourquoi tu ne me disais jamais ce que tu ressentais ! Tu ne peux rien ressentir ! »

« Dean… »

«Non c'est bon tes excuses j'en veux pas. Et si tu l'aurais pas compris toi et moi c'est fini. »

Dean raccrocha et balança son téléphone contre le mur. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Finalement il était comme tous les autres…non pire que les autres en fait. Adam entra à ce moment là et en voyant l'état du téléphone il posa des questions à Dean.

« Cas ne va pas bien ? » S'inquiéta le petit garçon.

« Pour aller bien ça il va bien… » Ironisa le jeune homme.

« Comment ça ? Il va venir nous voir bientôt ? »

« Non ! Il ne reviendra jamais d'accord ! Oublie-le Adam ! » Cria Dean.

« Mais…mais pou… »

« Parce que ! Tu peux pas comprendre Adam ! » S'époumona Dean sur le pauvre petit garçon.

« Non c'est toi qui comprends pas ! Tu sais rien d… »

« Adam. » Interrompit Anna qui venait d'entrer.

« Mais Ann… » Commença Adam.

« Adam tu sais. Tu peux monter je voudrais parler avec Dean s'il te plait. »

Adam semblait au bord de l'explosion, mais il se calma et monta dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec Adam ? »

« Ca doit être le stress d'être enlevé par son propre père. Sinon j'ai appris pour toi et Cas…comment tu te sens ? »

« Absolument fantastique ! Vraiment je pense que la vie de célibataire c'est pas si mal, m'occuper de moi et Adam ne me fera pas de mal tu vois… »

« Oui je vois…je ferais mieux de te laisser alors. »

« Tu veux pas rester un peu ? Histoire de…rattraper le temps ? » Dean ne pouvait pas être seul maintenant, il devait à tout prix s'enlever Cas de la tête.

Oui il devait mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Voila donc environ une semaine et demie que Dean se morfond. Chaque jour il ressent l'absence de Cas, le matin quand il se coiffe car Cas ne se coiffe pas, dans la rue en voyant un trench coat ou la même voiture. La couleur bleue suffit à lui faire penser à Castiel. Et la nuit la présence de Cas serré contre lui, lui manque terriblement, alors il écoute en boucle The Maine, pensant que Cas est là dans les paroles. Ses cheveux et sa peau lui manquent aussi bien sur, ainsi que son sourire et son rire.

Il dort mal et il est grognon envers tout le monde même avec Adam. Et donc aujourd'hui il est affalé devant Star Wars comme tous les jours depuis sa rupture, Il est là fixant la télévision, émettant des critiques aux mêmes moments depuis des jours.

« Dean, ça suffit. » Proclama Sam en se postant devant la télévision.

« T'es gentil mais t'es pas transparent. »

« Dean ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu les regarde tous les jours ! Tu dois les connaitre par cœur maintenant ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? ET ALORS ? » Sam éteignit la TV ce qui énerva quelque peu Dean.

« Hé ! Je regarde je te signale ! »

« Et alors ? Dean j'en ai marre ! J'en peux plus de te voir comme ça ! Je me suis dit que ça allait passer mais là…trop c'est trop ! Il te manque et ça se voit alors va le voir. »

« Non. »

« Non ? Tu souhaites élaborer ou… »

« Non. Il m'a trahi, humilié ! Il m'a… »

« Wowowo. Trahi ? Okay je crois que tu as besoin d'avoir une petite discussion av… »

« Je veux plus le voir. »

« Avec Anna. » Sam tourna la tête vers l'entrée où se tenait Anna. Anna s'avança tandis que Sam partit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Répliqua sèchement Dean. Il était très irritable.

« T'expliquer…mais surtout m'excuser. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je…j'espère que tu me pardonneras mais à l'époque je pensais vous aidez tous les deux. »

« Ooookay…tu peux parlais français parce que je capte que dalle. »

« Premièrement il ne t'a pas trompé le jour où Adam était porté disparu, il a… »

« Ah ouais ? Et c'est lui qui te l'a dit ? »

« Dean, tu sais pourquoi Cas ne t'as pas répondu quand tu cherchais Adam ? » Anna ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. « Il a quitté son travail à la minute où il a appris, et il a parcouru la ville à sa recherche. Finalement il les a retrouvés mais John n'était pas très content de le voir…et il le lui fit comprendre assez violemment… »

« Quoi ? Il a battu Cas ? Mais pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ? Et pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? » Tout ce que Dean croyait venait de partir en fumée.

« Si personne ne te disait rien, tu gardais Adam…mais Castiel devait te laisser… »

« C'est pour ça qu'Adam n'arrêtait pas de me demander comment aller Cas…à quel point était-il blessé ? »

« On a dû l'emmener à l'urgence... »

« Mais…pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit…moi qui pensais qu'il était sans cœur, qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi… »

« A propos de ça… »

« Anna ? » Demanda Dean d'un ton énervé. « Qu'as-tu encore fait ? »

« Eh bien après avoir gardé Adam la première fois il m'a harcelé pour te revoir, alors au début j'ai refusais mais il y tenait tellement que j'ai demandé à Sam de m'aider à te faire sortir pour que Cas revienne…et je lui ai aussi dit que tu n'aimais pas partager tes émotions alors…il les a gardés pour lui...chose très difficile pour lui d'ailleurs ! »

« T'es entrain de me dire qu'il ne parlait pas de ses sentiments pour moi car il voulait que je l'aime bien ? »

« Eum oui, c'est ça. »

« Je…je dois aller lui parler. » Dean attrapa ses clés et partit en direction de chez Castiel.

Une fois arrivé, il descendit et tambourina à la porte en criant le prénom de Cas, mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

« Cas ! Je t'en prie ouvre-moi ! Je suis désolé mais il faut qu'on parle ! Je t'en prie Cas ! »

« Excusez-moi. » Interrompit une jeune femme.

« Oui ? »

« Castiel Milton est parti à l'instant. »

« Quoi ? Quand est-ce qu'il va revenir ? »

« Je doute qu'il revienne. Il a pris ses affaires, et a dit s'en aller pour un monde meilleur, loin de toute la souffrance de cette ville. Il a d'ailleurs laissé cette lettre pour Anna Milton. Vous la connaissez ? »

_Oh mon dieu…OH MON DIEU !_

Dean prit la lettre et remonta dans sa voiture, il commença à rouler vers le pont le plus proche.

« Ah bravo Dean ! Non mais quel crétin tu peux être parfois ! Le traiter de…de…je suis un monstre ! »

Dean commençait à cogner violemment son volant quand une voiture familière arrêtée sur le bas côté l'interpella. Il s'arrêta violemment et descendit de la voiture en courant vers la voiture. Il criait le prénom de Cas mais aucune réponse. Normale il n'y a personne. Il commença à regarder dans les alentours et partit en direction d'une petite montée, une fois en haut il tourna la tête dans tous les sens quand il vit une personne allongée par terre à quelques mètres de là. Elle ne bougeait plus…_oh non. _Dean couru en criant de toutes ses forces le prénom de son amoureux mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Il arriva en fin à ses côtés et se laissa tomber à genoux.

« Je suis désolé Cas… »

Puis il vit le torse du jeune homme s'élevait doucement comme s'il dormait paisiblement. Il l'attrapa alors par les épaules et le secoua. Le brun ouvra les yeux surpris.

« Dean ? » Demanda le jeune homme allongé avant d'enlever ses écouteurs dont on pouvait entendre une musique :

_I'm fallin' in love  
But it's fallin' apart.  
I need to find my way back to the start.  
When we were in love.  
Oh things were better than they are.  
Let me back into.  
Into your arms.  
Into your arms._

« Cas ? T'es…t'es pas mort ? » S'exclama Dean fou de joie.

« Non. Pourquoi ? » Demanda le brun en se relevant.

« Ba j'ai cru que tu voulais te…te tuer après tout ce qui est arrivé… »

« Pourquoi croirais-tu ça, Dean ? » Et Dean se rendit compte à quel point cette voix lui avait manqué ainsi que cette touffe de cheveux totalement déstructuré, et ses grands yeux bleu…

« Une jeune femme m'a dit que tu partais pour un monde meilleur eut elle m'a même donné une lettre pour Anna ! »

« Oh…oui cela peut prêter à confusion…mais enfaite je voulais partir à Londres. Et dans la lettre je dis au revoir et je lui explique mon départ. »

« Tu…tu pars ? »

« Oui. Plus rien ne me retiens ici. »

« Je…j'ai besoin de toi Cas. Je sais que les choses que je t'ai dit sont horribles mais j'ai cru que…et tu ne me disais jamais ce que tu pensais de moi et tu avais l'air de t'en foutre d'Adam…mais enfaite j'avais tort sur toute la ligne…et j'en suis heureux car ces 10 jours ont été les plus insupportables pour moi Cas…je dormais mal, je te voyais partout mais ce n'était pas toi...je suis vraiment désolé Cas. »

« Tout ce que j'ai fait c'était pour toi, Dean. Toujours. Je t'aime Dean. Mais ce que tu m'as dit au téléphone…penser que je pouvais te tromper comme ça…ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine et je sais pas si j… »

« Je sais et je suis désolé mais je t'en prie ne part pas. J'ai… » Dean s'interrompit, réfléchit un moment, et reprit. « J'ai besoin de toi, comme toi tu as besoin de moi. Comme dans la chanson, Cas. »

_You know I need you.  
Just like you need me._

« Cette chanson… »

« Hé oui. Je t'en prie Cas, pardonne moi. Tu sais qu'on peut être heureux ensemble, même plus qu'heureux. »

Cas s'approcha doucement des lèvres de Dean et y déposent les siennes dans un bref baisé.

« Je te pardonne, Dean. »

Dean laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe. Cas posa sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux quand Dean commença à caresser ses cheveux.

« Je n'ai plus de toit. »

« Tu as le mien. En plus il est temps pour Sam de partir…Anna le recueillera sans problème vu l'évolution des choses…et Adam sera plus que ravie de t'avoir à la maison. »

« Je t'aime, Dean. »

« Je t'aime, Cas. »

Et le jeune couple s'endormit dans l'herbe au son d'une douce musique acoustique.

_Because he's  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And just a little bit more  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And so much more._

_

* * *

_**Et c'est la fin...j'espère que cette suite vous a plu. Encore merci à mes lecteurs et ceux qui me laissent des reviews vraiment vous ne pouvez as imaginez à quel point ça illumine mes journées de lire les reviews.**

**Toutes les chansons viennent du groupe : The Maine. Par ordre d'apparition on a : - Into Your Arms**

** - I Must Be Dreaming**

** -Everything I Ask For (hé oui clin d'oeil au titre :D)**

**Et pour les fans de John Winchester, je m'excuse de l'avoir rendu aussi méchant. C'est pas que je n'aime pas le personnage ou l'acteur (loin de là même pour moi c'est Papa Winchester quoi et il est juste 3333.) Mais il me fallait un méchant et son rôle collait dans ma fic, donc voilà. Donc désolé.**

**Encore merci et peut-être à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic'! :)**


	12. A Merry Christmas Story

**HO HO HO! Hé oui me revoilà! :DD J'avais dit que c'était la fin mais bon...j'ai pas pu résister, j'aime trop Noël pour ça xDD**

**Mais avant cela, j'ai besoin de votre aide mes reviewers (que je remercie encore pour les reviews. JE VOUS AIME! :D)**

**Donc pour ma future fic j'hésite entre plusieurs possibilités et je me suis dit qui pourrait mieux m'aider que mes lecteurs? C'est vrai, c'est vous qui lisez donc il faut que ça vous plaise bien évidemment! :D Alors voilà les possibilités :**

**-Celle-là se passerait au lycée. Dean et Cas sont deux lycéens qui ne se parlent jamais et ne se regardent jamais à l'intérieur du lycée...mais une fois seuls les deux jeunes hommes sont inséparables et vivent amoureusement leur vie de couple. Tout se passe bien depuis pratiquement deux ans quand un nouvel élève, Sam Cleaver, est admis au lycée et semble fortement intéressé par le jeune Castiel Novak. Et il est prêt à tout pour l'avoir. _(Dans cette fic Sam serait le méchant et n'aurait aucun lien de parenté avec Dean. Adam lui n'aura aucin lien de parenté avec Dean ou Sam mais il sera le meilleur ami de Dean et le seul à connaître leur secret.)_**

**-Celle-là se passerait à l'université. Dean est le prof de Cas et les deux jeunes hommes ne sont pas indifférents l'un de l'autre et même si Cas est plutôt passif, Dean est très entreprenant même s'il est le professeur de Cas.**

**-Celle-là se passe aussi à l'université et c'est un peu l'inverse de la précédente xD Mais c'est que je sais pas si Dean doit être le prof ou si Cas doit l'être! Enfin bref le petit résumé: Dean est en dernière année et a quelques difficultés dans la matière suivante : Poésie de Shakespeare. Déjà qu'il a été obligé de prendre cette matière car le reste était pris ou les horaires ne convenaient pas mais si en plus le professeur est un chauve barbant qui le déteste... Et c'est donc Sam son petit frère, qui est en deuxième année, qui lui suggère d'aller voir le Professeur Milton pour des indications et une entraide. Dean ne sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque en grommelant un oui et en allant frapper à la porte du jeune professeur Milton aux yeux éblouissants.**

**VOILAAAAAAAAA les 3 propositions! Donc s'il vous plait merci de m'indiquer votre choix dans la review :D Ainsi que votre avis face à la petite surprise qui suit!**

**Merci d'avoir suivie cette fic et j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**Joyeux Noël (ou veille de Noël). :)**

* * *

Aujourd'hui 24 Décembre, cela fait 8 mois que Castiel et Dean sont ensemble et 7 mois que John est mort dans un accident de voiture. Cet accident avait été comme une bénédiction, ils étaient enfin libres, et comme un bouleversement, car avec la mort de son père c'était comme si le dernier lien vivant qui le reliait avec sa mère venait d'être détruit. Bien sûr Adam était toujours là mais il n'avait que des souvenirs vagues de leur mère, le lien était moins _réel_ qu'avec son père.

Et donc aujourd'hui en cette veille de Noël, Dean est seul avec Adam. Seul avec Adam, car il a demandé à Anna d'emmener Cas faire un tour le temps qu'il installe tout. Et quand il dit _tout,_ c'est _tout _puisque hier encore pas une seule décoration n'était accroché dans leur maison, aucun arbre de noël dans le salon, aucune lumière sur la façade, rien. Pourquoi le faire aujourd'hui ? C'est simple il y a quelques mois de ça quand le couple était dans le lit entrain de discuter, le sujet de Noël avait été abordé et Dean avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas cette période, que pour lui ce n'était que commercial et superficiel. _Grave erreur ! Graaaave erreur !_ Qu'il comprit vite en voyant le regard de son amoureux passait de la joie à la tristesse mêlée à une pointe de déception. Jamais il n'oublierait ce regard, c'était la seule fois qu'il l'avait vu chez Cas, même quand ils se disputaient, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement, jamais Cas n'avait eut cet air aussi triste et déçu. Et donc Dean lui avait fait l'amour de façon passionnée et aimante, et cela reste l'une des meilleures fois et il y en a eu beaucoup…croyez moi ! Après cette nuit Dean pensait en avoir finie avec Noël, mais il réalisa que Cas _n'aimait_ pas Noël, il était…il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que Cas ressentait vis-à-vis de Noël, donc on va revenir quelques jours en arrières pour bien comprendre.

Tout commença le 1er Décembre, quand Dean remarqua que son conjoint avait changé de fond d'écran sur son téléphone et sur son ordinateur portable. Oui, des sapins magnifiquement décorés, Dean doit l'admettre, ornaient ses fonds d'écran. Dean se dit que c'était sans doute par esthétisme qu'il avait mit ça, rien de plus…

Un peu plus tard dans le mois, Dean remarqua d'autres choses. Comme par exemple la playlist _Merry Christmas_ qui passait en boucle dans l'iPod de Cas et dans sa voiture, puisqu'il l'avait gravé. Mais Dean préféra penser que Cas aimer les chansons de Noël pour leur son si particulier, rien de plus…

Ou encore le fait que dès qu'une chaîne de TV passait un documentaire ou un film ayant un rapport avec Noël Castiel changeait immédiatement quand Dean était là. Mais quand il était seul, ou du moins pensait être seul,il regardait cela attentivement avec un petit sourire joyeux. Il y a aussi les fois où il entend Cas chanter ou siffler des chansons de Noël, mais surtout le fait que dans la rue il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder les décorations avec un air ébahi et des étoiles plein les yeux. Mais bon Dean pensa que ce n'était que l'effet du changement, rien de plus…

Puis finalement Dean comprit quand dans la nuit du 19 au 20 décembre il se réveilla seul. Il descendit et trouva son bien aimé assis face à la fenêtre où on voyait la neige tomber doucement. Devant ce spectacle Dean se stoppa sur place et sentit son cœur se serré. Il repartit en haut sans faire de bruit et attendit que Castiel remonte se coucher. Une fois que celui-ci se remit au lit, il se rapprocha de Dean et l'encercla de ses bras avant de soupirer de contentement. A ce moment là Dean savait que ce n'était pas _rien de plus. _Qu'il devait offrir à Cas un Noël digne de ce nom. C'est pour cela que le 21 il avait appelé Anna en panique et l'avait supplié d'éloigner Cas pour quelques heures le 24 Décembre.

Et donc une fois Cas partit avec Anna vers 16h, les trois jeunes hommes, oui Sam était venu aider ne pouvant dire non à son meilleur ami et à sa future femme. Vers 17h le sapin qu'ils avaient cachés était installé et décoré avec des guirlandes, des boules et autres décorations. Dean était en cuisine en train de préparer le dîner spéciale Noël, Adam était entrain de décorer l'intérieur tandis que Sam était partie chercher des décorations pour l'extérieur et les meilleurs films de Noël.

Vers 21h Adam finissait d'accrocher les chaussettes à la cheminée tandis que Dean déposait les cadeaux aux pieds du sapin. Sam lui était reparti chez Anna –chez eux –pour aménager un petit Noël romantique dans leur maison. Vers 21h30 tout était fini et les deux Winchester plus Garfield qui arboraient tous un bonnet de Noël, étaient assis sur le canapé entrain d'attendre sa _majesté_ Castiel. En attendant Dean repensa à leur première dispute qui avait été causée par Garfield. Dean ne voulait pas dormir avec cet animal du diable, mais Cas insistait sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir seul. Ils avaient avancé arguments sur arguments jusqu'à ce qu'Adam mette fin à la dispute en acceptant de dormir avec Garfield. Tout le monde était content, surtout Dean qui n'avait pas à se soucier d'être étouffer par un chat. En pensant à cela il se rappela la fois où Cas avait pris son oreiller pendant la nuit, il en rigole maintenant mais sur le moment il avait fait la tête toute la journée pensant que Cas l'avait fait exprès. Puis le soir Dean s'était couché le premier et tenait son oreiller contre lui pour éviter tout autre vol. Quelques minutes plus tard il avait sentit un corps se glisser dans le lit et se rapprocher de lui. Il avait resserré son étreinte quand il sentit deux bras entourer son torse et des lèvres embrasser son cou. _J'ai déjà mon_ _oreiller_ avait murmuré Cas ce qui avait fait rire Dean, qui avait lâché sa stupide étreinte avec son oreiller.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand il entendit une voiture klaxonner. Il se leva et se dirigea en direction de la porte quand il vit qu'Adam ne bougeait pas.

« Tu viens ? »

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous soyez seuls. » Répondit le petit garçon en levant ses deux pouces.

Dean lui sourit et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur et toutes les lumières extérieures s'allumèrent ce qui laissa un jeune homme brun tout surpris. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et de grands yeux qui observaient chaque coin et recoin de la façade illuminé.

Puis son regard se posa sur Dean et il sourit de son sourire qui fait craquer Dean à tous les coups. Dean s'approcha de son amoureux, lui posa un bonnet de Noël sur la tête lui souhaita un joyeux Noël et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Dean c'est…merci. »

« C'est pas tout ! Viens ! » Il tira Cas par la manche et salua Anna de la main.

La réaction de Cas face à l'intérieur de la maison était magique. Un enfant le jour de Noël ! Puis ils finirent par le salon où Adam et Garfield attendait assis à côté du sapin. Castiel se tourna vers son amant et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Je t'aime Dean Winchester. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement pendant un long moment avant que Cas fouille l'une de ses poches et en sorte un petit paquet.

« Je me suis dit que même si t'aimais pas Noël, tu aimerais un cadeau… » Dit Cas en rougissant légèrement, ce qui était juste _ADORABLE !_

Dean commença à défaire l'emballage quand Cas reprit la parole.

« Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais le jour où Anna et Sam sont venus pour nous annoncer leur fiançailles et leur futur mariage et Anna avait cette bague magnifique et tu as dit q… »

« Que j'aimerais avoir une bague pour que tout le monde sache que je suis pris… » Dean finit la phrase de Cas et ouvrit la petite boîte où un anneau gravé s'y trouvait. L'anneau était magnifique et en regardant de plus près on pouvait voire une inscription extérieure et intérieure. A l'extérieur était écrit : _Belongs to Castiel_. Et à l'intérieur on pouvait lire : _You're the only one_. Dean fixa la bague pendant quelques minutes sans rien dire.

« Euuh je…je suis désolé je pensais que ma… » Dean releva la tête et vit l'air triste de Cas. Il s'empressa de le mettre à son doigt et il ne pu s'empêcher de rire, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver l'air de Cas.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'être méchant, Dean. »

« Oh non, Cas, non ! C'est juste que…tu comprendras par toi-même… »

Dean se baissa et ramassa le plus petit cadeau qu'il tendit à Cas avec un sourire timide.

Il ouvrit le paquet et y trouva la même bague que celle qu'il venait d'offrir.

« Les grands esprits se rencontrent. » Ria nerveusement Dean.

L'inscription étant différente, à l'extérieur : _Dean's Property_, et à l'intérieur : _You're everything I ask for._ Cas leva les yeux vers Dean tout en enfilant l'anneau et il embrassa Dean qui tomba sur le canapé.

Après cet élan de romantisme qui mit Dean assez mal à l'aise, ils distribuèrent le reste des cadeaux puis mangèrent le dîner qui était tout bonnement délicieux, avant de finir la soirée devant le film de Noël préféré de Cas : _Maman j'ai raté l'avion_. Et même si Dean refuse de l'admettre ce film sera aussi son préféré dans le futur, et sa vision de Noël va changer radicalement. Surtout quand une fois dans leur lit Cas lui fera des choses qui resteront gravées dans sa mémoire à tout jamais.

* * *

**HO HO HO! J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'oubliez pas de me dire votre choix de future fic et de me laisser votre avis! Encore merci d'avoir lu et commenté et Joyeuuuuuuuuuuuuux Noeeeeeeeelll!**

_**PS: Maman j'ai raté l'avion ? MEILLEUR FILM DE NOEL! :)**_


End file.
